Weapon X2
by ThePrinceofDarkness397
Summary: Oliver Creed is lost and confused. Will he managed to make sense of everything that has happened to him. And what is his relationshop to Victor Creed and James Howlett.
1. Chapter 1

All characters in this story except from Oliver, Gabe and Tony belong to Marvel studios.

 _Weapon x2_

I walked into the bar to sign up for the cagefight like I always did, this was my only form of income and running from a secret government facility isn't exactly easiest thing in the world to do especially without any money. I got given my card which has which number I was on it and sat down in the darkest corner of the bar waiting for my name and number to be called.

One fact that you should probably know about me before we get into this story is that I don't know much about myself. Most of my memories are just nightmares but I do know my name, my age and where I come from.

Finally, my alias was called out "Wolf" and I walked up to the cage, eyeing up my opponent as I did so. He was tall and burly with black hair that stuck up at the side kinda resembling horns and muttonchops. He was also smoking a cigar but his most noticeable feature of all, at least to me were the dog tags that hung around his neck that looked almost identical to mine.

When I stepped into the ring the guy looked at me with scrutiny probably wondering why a messy looking kid with filthy blond hair, and a dirtied up face was about to fight him despite this I met his gaze steadily. Did I know him from somewhere? he looked familiar. The voices around us all repeating the words 'fight,fight,fight' quickly knocked both of us out of our dazes and he charged at me.

I was expecting it and took a quick sidestep while bringing my elbow down onto his back but unlike most people he just shook it off.

'Uh oh he's not normal' was all I thought as I aimed a kick straight to his stomach which he dodged and to my surprise he grabbed me by my leg and shoved me to the ground. I tried to get up but he kept a held of my leg and then pinned me. 1,2,3 Game, set and match.

After the fight I walked up to the bar and brought a beer 'I could only do this because I knew the barkeeper well' to get rid of the memories and the pain that was locked up in my head. I felt eyes staring at me and when I looked to my left I saw the guy I fought looking at me.

"What ya want bub?" I asked swearing that I saw a smirk on his face as he shrugged

"Whatever" I said as I left money on the table and chugged the beer. Once done I smelt a scent I hadn't smelt in a long time, seeing the guy leave out of the corner of my eye I decided that I better get going too.

As I ran across the road it hit me like literally, a motorbike hit me."Ugh" I groaned and then heard a man swear. Normally I would just healed but I was too tired from everything else and to my annoyance I blacked out.

I bolted upright to someone touching a scar on my back, curse my healing factor for never properly getting rid of them, and my ears started ringing as I hit my head hard against something metal. Unable to stop myself I groaned in pain clutching my head in my hands.

"Sorry" I heard someone say concern clear in their voice

"Don't mention it" I reply while standing up "But um, where is my shirt" I ask as I look down feeling slightly awkward as I find myself bare chested.

"Here kid" the man ,who I noticed as the one I fought earlier, says as he hands me my shirt.

"And can I have my bag" I ask muttering a quick "Thank you" as he places it in my hands and then after shouldering my bag I move towards the door

"Where ya going to go kid, it snowing like hell out there"

"Well I can't stay here I don't even know your name" I retort sarcastically

"It's Logan"

"Right well uh I'm Oliver, see ya" I say as I try to dodge past him in an effort to get to the door but fail as he grabs me yet again.

"Let me go" I demand trying to keep my claws in as I struggle in his grip. Managing to get free I punch him in the chest shoving him back a bit but he doesn't let up, only letting out a slight growl as he moves forwards again. I try once again to get to the door and suddenly I found myself pinned to the ground by my arms. 'How the heck is this guy so strong' I wonder

"Calm down" he shouts as I wriggled under his weight. I don't listen and continue struggling he seemingly puts more and more weight on my arms until I wince.

"I'm gonna let you go don't run, got it?" he asks slowly letting his weight up

I nod knowing that I don't really have a choice but as soon as he got up, I took my chance and bolted to the door.I hear him swear behind me but I ignore it and just keep running.

About 500 meters into the woods everything goes wrong for I heard a loud sound behind me but it couldn't be Logan's he has to still be a couple of hundred meters behind me and then I smelt it again, the same scent from the bar. 'Sabretooth' was all I could think before I was slammed into a tree rather forcefully.

"Hiya runt" Sabretooth greets mockingly

"What ya want kitty?" I reply

"I don't want anything but to cause you pain. Stryker is the one that sent me, he wants you back runt"

"Well, guess what? I'm not going back"

"Then I guess I can use force" He retorts increasing his pressure on me

"I'm not going to fight you know kitty but just try it and see where it gets you"

"hmm, maybe I will" he says while pulling me forward and slamming me back against the tree "what's that scent I smell it's kinda similar to the original"

"The original what?" I asks curiously

"You'll find out runt, just wait"

A loud noise was heard only about 20 meters away

"I'll be back for ya runt" were Sabretooth's last words before he cut deep into my stomach with his claws and turned disappearing into the woods. I fell to the ground wincing while holding my stomach.I hear Logan swear once again and a "Kid come on stay awake" but his voice was distant and I blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a strange room connected to an iv drip and a heart monitor.'what the f***' I think as I pull out the cords 'Oh shit they've got me again' I continue to think as I put on my shirt that was sitting next to me and look around for my bag. I spot it in a corner and pick it up walking to what I think is an elevator but when it opens much to my dismay I see the one of the many people I didn't want to see... Logan.

"Where ya going kid?"

"Away" I reply bluntly

"Fine, but can you at least meet someone first" he asks walking back into the elevator. Me been my curious self as usual decided to follow.

"Why are you so strong?" I ask  
"Its a part of my mutation" he replied  
"Is that all?"  
"No, these" he says letting three razor sharp metal claws come down from his knuckles "And a healing factor"

Those claws scared me they looked exactly like mine and it was then and there that I figured this guy works for weapon x so as the doors open my instincts take over and I bolt down the corridor. Opening the last door on the left because call me crazy but that door was calling me.

"Hello Oliver" a voice from behind me says and I feel a mental presence try to look inside my head.

After putting up my mental barriers and turning around to face the man who sits in a wheelchair I ask "How you know my name?"

"Wolverine just told me" the man replies calmly

"Wolverine?"

"He also goes by the name Logan" the man explains

"Yea" I heard Logan say behind me clearly sounding annoyed

"Now Oliver, my name is professor Charles Xavier and I run this school which is for mutants so I ask what is your mutation?"

"I don't really have one" I lie easily

"Really?" asks Logan clearly not convinced

"Yes" I state "I don't have a mutation"

"Okay well Oliver, even though you do not have one we would still like you to stay with us for as long as you need. Anyone good is welcome here"

'Look professor, I am truly fine and I'll just be in my way"

"Oliver you don't look that old. How old are you? he asks

"I'm 12"

"Where are your parents?"

I shrug.

"Where are you from then?"

"Alberta, Canada"

"I can't possibly let go a child especially one who is hurt. Will you at least stay a week" he asks not giving up

"Fine, one week" I sigh

"Good, now Rouge will show you to your room" he says and on cue a girl about 16 came in with a white strip In her hair. "Rouge, can you please take Oliver to the room across from Logan's" the professor asks

"Sure professor" she answers

As I close the door behind me I signal for Rouge to stop before I place my ear to the door in order to hear their conversation.

"I thought you didn't have a mutation?"

"I don't" I assure her as she too put her ear to the door "Just good hearing"

 ** _Logan's pov_**

"I don't believe him Charlie, he's hiding something"

"Calm down Logan I'm sure he'll tell us what we want to know when he's ready. You can start working on building a relationship with him as you are going to be spending a lot of time with him"

"What? Why?"

"He's going to need a mentor and congratulation Logan. He needs to be able to properly defend himself and you are the best we have so congratulations you the job"

"I don't think this is a good idea. He has no trust in me"

"I may not have been able to get inside his head but I have a good feeling that you are exactly what he needs"

"Let's hope you're right" I say walking towards the door

"I am, goodbye"

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

"Go" I whisper to Rouge as I heard Logan begin to walk towards us and with that we took of sprinting down the corridor just turning the corner as Logan walks out of the office.

"Here's your room" Rouge says as we reach the 4th floor and she opens one of the many doors "Logan is right across the hall if ya need him" she says before leaving

"Thanks" I replied before scanning my surroundings. It was a smallish room with a bathroom it seemed like luxury to me, I mean I had spent 3 years in a cell that was 3 by 4 meters with just single bed. I dumped my bag by the bed and was staring out the window lost in thought when I heard a knock at the door.

"It's Logan"

"Come in"

"How ya feeling?"

"Good I guess" I replied Logan was clearly stuck for words

"Well um, I'm gonna be your fighting teacher for the next week and your mentor in general so don't hesitate in coming to me for anything even if it is the middle of the night. You can follow me round tomorrow if you want then you have school with the rest of the kids starting Monday. Here's your schedule fighting class is just you and me at 5pm"

"Thank you"

"No problem, have a good night. Also please have a shower" and with that he left.

"Oh well" I said to myself leaving my schedule on the table. The first thing I do is take a shower. It feels like it had been months and I enjoy feeling the warmth of the water hitting my bare skin and the feeling of the dirt being washed away. I dress quickly and come out of the bathroom, grabbing a beer from my bag seeing if it would help forget about the pain and Sabretooth. I don't remember the rest of that night.

I woke up to wolverine shaking me and saying it was time to get up.

"Fine" I groan that damn the beer had made me groggy. Damn it I must have had more than one.

At the breakfast table I stood awkwardly until Logan handed me some cereal and guided me into a seat. My eyes went straight to the dog tags around Logan's neck, they looked so much like mine I'd have to take a look at my own later.

"You want to have a look at them kid" Logan asked noticing my curiosity

I shook my head I didn't feel like getting angry or upset in front of other was quiet for a few more minutes but then Logan asked a question I never expected.

"Were you drinking last night?"

My eyes snap up narrowing in confusion at Logan "Why?" I asked hesitantly

Logan sighs "Do not do it again kid, you're underage plus it's not good for you"

I was completely shocked yet I managed to I nod my head anyway 'does he actually care" I thought to myself.

"So today if you don't mind, do you want to do some basic fighting just to see what you can already do?"

"Sure" I answered

"We'll fight outside be ready in 5"

I walked outside exactly 5 minutes later. It was a bitter cold day but I didn't mind Logan on the other hand looked like he was freezing.

"Okay kid,are you ready?" he asked placing sparring dummy about a meter away from me then setting his beside mine.

"Ok kid, just copy me" and then he send a few basic kicks and punches I copied perfectly and as we went getting more and more advanced I had a feeling he was getting impressed maybe I should flunk out so on my last hit so he doesn't get suspicious. and so I let myself mess up.

Logan nodded "That's it for today, go take a look around dinner should be ready soon" he said

I was shocked that so many hours had passed just like that.

 ** _Logan's pov_**

As I watched Oliver copy my moves perfectly I knew something couldn't be right, there was no way he could have done the hard stuff without some training. I knew he did cage fights but most people there rely on their strength and height not their moves so two questions came to me what's he hiding and he must have at least some sort of mutation as no human kid could handle that amount of exercise and strength so what was it?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oliver's pov_**

I was sitting on my bed staring at my dog tags they were exactly the same as Logan's apart from the information of course. Was Logan part of weapon X? had admit I was kind of surprised when Charles has called him Wolverine. I had heard of Wolverine before but could Logan really be the one that escape from the facility, the one that cause my co-workers to name me wolverine Jr because we were so much alike.

 _Time skip to school_

I walked into chemistry, which was just great for my first subject judging by the fact it was my worse as unlike a majority of mutants I also had a learning problem which usually made me just see squiggles instead if letters sometimes and occasionally write words upside down so writing formulas was literally hell. I also had a difficult time trying to keep still so nothing about formulas really ever process through my brain until many times later. The teacher was the guy who wore the red shades I think his name was Cyclops. I sat down furthest away from the teacher's desk hoping he wouldn't see me and he didn't...well not until the last few minutes which was when he called me to balance out an equation. I swore under my breath but went up anyway and wrote out the equation. It was right except I had written CuSO4 upside down curse my luck. I heard someone snicker from behind and I turned and threw the pen straight at them.

"Oh whoops" I said sarcastically before darting past the teacher and heading outside towards the forest. As I ran I felt my claws grow and my angry gain control of me. I let out a growl of pain, angry and confusion before I started to strip the trees of their bark. Then I heard Logan calling me, not wanting to be found I headed deeper into the woods. It didn't make a difference and he kept coming so without thinking I climbed up the nearest tree hoping he wouldn't look up and see me. My luck continued to run out as he stopped right beneath me and looked straight up at me.

"How the hell did you get up there?" he asked

"I climbed" I replied matter of factly

"What happened in class?"

I shrugged hoping he'd take the hint but instead when I looked down he was climbing the tree. I panicked and jumped down pass him, landing hard on my feet I grunted but quickly shook it off as I began walking away. Part of me wanted to talk to him so when he landed behind me I didn't run but when he called my name I didn't stop either. I had no choice other than to stop when he grabbed my arm and turned me around forcing me to face him.

"What happened?" He asked again

"It was nothing" I start but he glared angrily

"I have a learning disorder and I wrote an element upside down" I said instead while shrugging "Someone laughed and I lost my temper. I mean how sad is that,I don't even fit in at a place for people who don't fit in"

"Where are you going to go instead then?"

"I don't know" I sighed and leant against a tree

"Can't you at least stay until you find out?" Logan asked

"Only if I don't have to do any classes"

"Fine no classes but still fighting"

"Deal"

There was a man standing right in front of me grinning madly and I was wearing a mask while submerged in a tub of water. At least 3 dozen needles started coming towards me. I hate needles and I struggled uselessly. The silvery substance inside them started to disappear as the needles pierced through my skin, all I felt was unbearable pain and I fought the need to scream, there was no way I was going to look weak in front of them. The needles emptied and I felt my claws bursting through my skin yet somehow they were different.

I woke sweating like crazy and breathing heavily "Argh" I groaned as I put my head in my hands and walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I saw a scared pale faced kid with eyes fill of fear. It was far too noticeable so I splashed water on my face until some colour returned before walking downstairs.

People say every place has a bully well here at the X-mansion or whatever the called it, it was John who could control fire and sadly for me as soon as as I walked into the kitchen I ran straight into him.

"Why hello little homosapien, what are doing here with people who are above you?" he asked loudly

"Nobody" I hissed back, glaring at him with my dark eyes. "Especially you is above me" by now everyone was staring at us and my grip on my anger was slipping.

"Hear Logan found you at a pub as a drunk beat in a cage fight"

I don't know why but that was it. I was acting very emotional lately. I uttered a growl of pure angry and tackled John extending my claws to aim at his throat.I faintly heard everyone gasp and then someone tried to pull me off John which was a bad idea for them.I turned and attacked them instead swiping my claws across their arm, they grunted in pain and I ended up pinned on the floor with their claws at my throat.

"No powers huh kid" Logan said sarcastically a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I..." I started but never finished what was I meant to professor walked in the with a disappointed look in his eyes. I shoved Logan off me and ran through the door of the kitchen and down the hall. I had barely made it to the front door when Logan jumped in front of me in a fighting stance but with his claws in.

"I don't want to fight you but I will" I said

He looked at me with somewhat akin to pity"I know you don't kid so if you'll just..."

While he was talking I had scanned the area looking for another way out but then wasn't one so I guessed I had to go through him. I cut his speech off by tackling him to the ground, that was mistake number one as he quickly responded and clawed my back 'shit that hurt' I thought as the adrenaline from earlier faded and it hurt inside as well maybe because it was from the only person I kinda trusted. After letting out a deep breath I turned to face him and took a swing at him but my heart wasn't in it and he quickly dodged my fist.

"You wanna tell me the truth now" he asked

"I can't" I said my voice close to breaking surprising myself.

"Can't or won't" he challenged

"Both"

"That's not an answer"

"It is just not the one you wanted to hear" I said

My energy was gone and I felt my arms go limp. Logan saw his opportunity, taking advantage of it he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the professor's office. We stormed through the door without knocking and thankfully only the professor was there.

"Sit" Logan said sharply to me shoving me into a seat before taking the one across from me and glaring at me.

I couldn't meet his eyes so I just put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. Feeling the professor attempt to get in my head and I put my mind barriers up.

"Why did you lie?" Logan asked

I shook my head in response "You knew it was a lie so why did you even go along with it"

"Why did you lie?" he repeated

"Just let me go, it be a easier on everyone"

"Why the hell did you lie" he all but yelled his patience wearing thin.

"Because I was afraid" I answered in a voice that wasn't my own yet it was, the hardy tone was gone and my eyes portrayed all my fear.

"Afraid of what?" Logan continued

"I just didn't want you to know"

"Know what?"

"Who is after me"

"Who is after you?"

"I can't tell you they'll hunt me to the end of the earth"

While I had been talking Logan had pulled his seat closer to me until he was within touching distance. He reached out his hand and I looked at the floor expecting a blow but instead he just lifted my head up so my eyes were level with his; I turned away.

"Oliver look at me" Logan said gently waiting until I compiled before continuing "Who is chasing you?"

"Weapon X" I said my tone hardy once more.

After that confession Logan just started absentmindedly running his hand through his hair over and over causing me to look over at the professor confused.

"Logan was once part of weapon X too and most of his memories were erased but he is getting them back the only trouble is most are bad enough to anyone nightmares" The Professor explained

I nodded understanding

"Do you remember anything Oliver?" He asked causing flashbacks to rush through my head

"Only a few things" I reply carefully "Anyway, are you saying this is the Wolverine the one that escaped"

"Yes" Logan admitted

"We'll continue talking about this later. For now you two are dismissed" The professor said turning back to his paperwork "But I believe you two could help each other" he added quietly

 _Time skip_

 ** _Logan's pov_**

As I walked up to bed I heard light muttering and groans coming from Oliver's room, curious I opened the door to see Oliver having some sort of fit which was most likely caused by a nightmare.I walked over to him knowing I should wake him up since I knew that I would want someone to wake me up

"Oliver" I said gently shaking his shoulder "Wake up" he immediately bolted upright claws extended but thankfully I manage to grab his hand before he did anything more than scratch me.

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

"Shit sorry, did I cut you?" I asked

"Nah kid I'm fine, are you?"

"What do ya mean?"

"You were muttering about Stryker and pleading with someone"

"I was?" I asked pretending to be shocked "That's weird ,are you sure you're not hearing things?"

"Yes I'm sure now what was that about and don't you dare lie"

"I don't wanna talk about it" I insisted

"Come on please kid"

"Nein, don't wanna talk about it and I'm not a kid"

"Yes you are, now what is bothering you?"

"Just leave me alone Logan" I insisted again turning away from him

"Ok kid" Logan sighed as he left "But remember you'll have to talk about it at some point"

As I heard the door closed I took deep breaths to try and calm down. I felt a few loose tears fall down my face but made no move to wipe them as they stung my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Logan's pov_**

After seeing the kid's fitful nightmare I headed straight down to the professor's office, I knew how the kid must have felt and I felt like I needed to help so I didn't hesitant in knocking on the professor's door.

"Come in" the professor said his usual calm voice

I hesitated before opening it should I really tell the professor or just deal with it myself .After a brief battle in my mind I decided I was doing the right thing.

"What do you want to talk about Logan?"

"What do you know about Oliver's past?"

"Not much but I do assume that he was at weapon x for quite some time and was most probably tortured while there"

"How am I gonna get him to talk to me chuck?" I asked honestly curious

"He's being through a lot for a child, in fact for anyone just give him time Logan"

"Thanks Chuck"

"You're welcome, good night Logan"

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

I didn't sleep again for that night, I was too scared to close my eyes for fear of more nightmares but been awake wasn't much better as Logan's words replayed constantly in my mind 'You're gonna have to talk about it at some point'

It wasn't a part of my past I wanted to revisit it was too disturbing and that was only the parts I remembered, every night it gets worse as I remember more and more of what I was. Why couldn't it just end? Part of me did want to talk about it just to get the weight off my shoulders but what would people say, they would probably be either really angry or alarm beeped 6a.m that was long enough to stay in bed. I got up, had a shower and got dressed leaving my hair to drip dry and be as messed up as it wanted.

I walked out of my room in desperate need of a beer 'not that I would get one' and started to walk down the hall. Since I was expecting everyone to be at training I froze knowing exactly who it was when I heard a door open from behind me.

 ** _Logan's pov_**

As I heard soft footsteps heading down the hall I opened my door hoping to catch the as I walked out my door I saw the kid frozen in motion and the smell of fear thick in the air.

"Kid, are ya okay?" I asked

"I was just leaving"

"Where to?"

"Away"

"That's no help kid"

"Leave me alone Logan" he said beginning to walk again

"Not until you tell me where you going" I said grabbing his arm

"Just leave me alone" he insisted again

"Can't do that kid" I replied

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

"Just leave me alone" I insisted

"Can't do that kid" he replied

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you're going through and I just want to help"

"Don't need no help" I said as I pulled my arm free and walked away. Thankfully this time he let me go

Okay so let me explain where I'm going the other night when I was going through my rucksack looking for my dog tags I just happened to come upon a letter from my father. The following is what was written.

Dear Oliver and/or Gabriel

I have no idea how old you will be when you read this, I expect Oliver to be about 13 or 14 and Gabriel around 17 because that will be how long it will be before you clean out this bag. I don't know where I'll be so I want to tell you about three things if I don't make it or am still on the run. The people I'm on the run from are weapon x which is a program that experiment on mutants, I hope they never catch you which is why I'm leading them away. If you're still with your mother and stepfather don't trust them, get away from there as soon as possible and try to find Uncle James because your mother and stepfather work for weapon x. The reason I sent you there is because they won't send you away till you're older so you have the chance to read this first. The second thing is that there is a storage unit in Manchester New York for you guys, the number is 25019 and the key is in this bag. The unit has food and clothing for you until your twenties.I have no idea what your style will be so I left it the same as it is now. There are also motorbikes for each of you but to make it hard on you, you have to do them up yourselves. Gabriel yours is the Indian and Oliver yours is the Harley but the one that needs doing up. If you touch mine, you die. You also have the little log cabin as well, that we went to in the holidays the number is 13 Roberts Street Alberta 's all for now and alway know I love you both no matter what happens.  
Your father  
Victor Creed

My only major question afterwards was 'who was Uncle James'

I quickly regained focus and slung my bag over my shoulder before I stepping into the bitter cold air to continue my walk to the storage unit.

 _Time skip_

I put the key in the lock and turned it thinking 'please let this work' as if by a miracle it did. My eyes quickly darted around the room before looking behind me to make sure no one had followed because I right now I just needed to be alone. Once I was certain that I was, my gaze refocused on the unit and immediately I felt guilty as I saw what was meant to be Gabriel's bike. In my heart I knew I would finish it for him and then I spotted my father's bike in the corner and it looked to be custom so I understood why he would kill me if I even touch it. Finally I found mine, an old Harley but one that would look good once done up I knew I had a lot of work to do but it was one that I had always dreamed about riding since I was about four. Leaving the bikes I walked around passing my old surfboard, hockey jerseys, football jerseys, soccer jerseys and sports equipment until I found what I had come for. I would start on the bikes another day when I had some time but for now I needed to get back to the mansion before darkness which only gave me two hours max and it would take about an hour to walk back. I opened the box labeled Oliver and grabbed what I thought was enough clothes to stuff in my bag, it didn't really matter which ones to me as long as I got what I needed. I was just about to close the lid when I saw a lone photo in the corner of the box, carefully I put it in my pocket before closing up the unit and walking back to the mansion.

 _Time Skip_

 ** _Logan's pov_**

I was starting to worry about Oliver, what if he wasn't coming back or what if weapon x caught him I knew I shouldn't have let him go. We had received a very interesting package this morning but I wanted to talk to the kid before opening it and I wanted him to see it. It was something that he had to face eventually but I didn't want to force her so I convinced Chuck to let me talk to him first. I could tell he really wanted to see it but he understood where I was coming from and accepted my deal.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by the faint sound of a door opening as someone tried to get in without being seen.

"Where ya been kid?" I asked scaring him as he carefully climbed up the stairs

"Out" he replied

"I know that, I want to know where exactly out is"

"Uh,, I was at the pub"

"Really" I asked skeptically "Doing what?"

"Watching the hockey match"

"There was no game today" I stated

"Yes there was, it was the amateur league" he insisted

"Do not lie to me kid, where were you?" I said raising my voice a little bit

Oliver flinched so slightly that if I wasn't paying attention there was no way I could have noticed it

"Didn't do anything wrong" he said changing tactics but not letting anything slip out either, two could play at that game.

"We got a parcel in the mail today from weapon x"

"Really?" he asked "Is it a bomb?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oliver's pov_**

Logan just wouldn't let it go and I was slowly losing patience as was he.

"We got a parcel in the mail today from weapon x" he said

I tensed up "Really?" I asked sarcastically "Is it a bomb?"

"No" he replied either not picking up on my sarcasm or choosing to ignore it "It's a DVD"

Okay now I was worried why would they do that

"These are your options" he continued dropping the entire 'out' thing, not sure if I should be happy or upset about that now because to be honest this seemed much worse "You can talk to me about weapon x or we can watch the film"

"I don't remember everything" I said nervously while slowly edging my way upstairs.

"Get back down here kid" he said his voice deep almost a growl that simply said don't mess with me

I chose to ignore him and continued backing up the stairs

"Kid" he warned again in a dangerous tone

Just then I reached the top of the stairs and with one last look at Logan's angry face I turned and ran. I heard Logan's heavy footsteps just behind me as I bolted into the corridor that we shared and I quickly opened my door but I failed when I tried to slam it behind me because of the foot that was blocking it.

"Kid open up" Logan said with mixed emotions in his voice

"Non" I said my nervousness causing me switch languages

"Oliver please open up" he said again

"Non please Logan...just leave me"

"Kid I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just want to talk and I'm not taking no for an answer"

I slowly moved away from the door but didn't reply as I sat down in my usual spot on the window edge. Moments later the door opened but I didn't turn around. I was still in no mood to talk but I didn't want to be on Logan's bad side which I guessed I was already heading for.

"What the hell do you want Logan?" I asked not turning round

"I just want to help, you know you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later"

"I told you I don't remember much"

"Then what do you remember?"

I stayed silent

"Get up" he said suddenly

"What?"

"I said get up we're going" He said turning around and walking out without another word

Weapon x trained me to think of everything as an order and so having no control over if I wanted to stay or not I followed. We walked downstairs and then to the professor's door. I had a really bad feeling, I chanced a glance at Logan but he was focused entirely on the door.

Knock 1 and the butterflies went crazy in my stomach  
Knock two I thought I might be sick  
Knock three I almost fainted

"Come in" I heard the familiar voice say

"Hiya Chuck" Logan said walking in calmly with me right behind him "Are you ready to watch that video"

My fear level raised dramatically at those words I sure as hell didn't want to know what was on that tape.

Logan's pov

As soon as I said that I smelt Oliver's fear increase majorly but luckily I did have some idea of what to say to him now

"Hey Charlie can you give us a minute, we'll meet you in the rec. room"

"Of course: he said and I waited till he left before I crouched down so I was eye level with Oliver.

"Kid look at me" I said

I waited for him to do so before continuing speaking while maintaining eye contact.

"Oliver whatever is on that tape I promise that I'll honestly try for that never to happen to you again and it will not change how I think about you"

He nodded his head and I figured that it would be the best response that I could get from him.

"Ya ready to go"

He nodded his head again looking down at the floor obviously still nervous.I didn't really want to have to do this but then we had no other choice as he wouldn't talk and we had to know what was bothering him.

Time skip

When we walked into the room the professor was already seated in a far corner and was waiting patiently for us.I sat down on the couch and beckoned for Oliver to sit next to me. He sat but remained as far away from me as possible, I raised my eyebrow at the behavior but he just continued looking at his feet.

"So Logan, do you want to play all or just start at a certain time?"

"Play all Chuck"

"Okay Logan" the professor said before closing this eyes briefly "I'm sorry but something has come up, do you mind if I am excused and I'll watch this later"

"No problem Charlie"

"Call me if there are any problems" he said as he made his way to the door

"Sure thing" I replied

I looked over at Oliver who still hadn't moved a muscle and gave no indication that he even saw the professor leave.

"Kid I'm not gonna bite ya can move over a little bit" I said

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered

"Doing what?" I asked

"Making me watch a nightmare from my past, half of which I don't remember nor want to remember"

"Because kid, I know it's hard for you to understand but we can't help you if we don't know what happened can we?"

"No but I told you I don't need help"

"Sure ya don't kid" I said sighing "Sure ya don't"

He didn't reply so I hit the play button and this title came up

 **Story of Oliver James Creed  
Wolverine jnr  
Canadian army  
Special forces  
MUTANT  
4890817TA  
Mutation/s:**Healing factor,enhanced senses,claws coming out of knuckles.  
 **Codename:** Weapon x2/wolverine j.r  
 **Age:** 8  
 **Born:** 11/11/2000  
 **Commanding officer:** William Stryker  
 **Leading scientist:** Dr Essex  
 **Purpose:** To become the world's greatest weapon

After that came up a bunch of video clips each labeled accordingly

"Which one ya want to watch first kid?" I asked

"Is none an option"

"No"

"Karate training, then" He sighed

 **Set scene**

 **Weapon x training room 2008**

Oliver's pov

"Again" my sensei shouted as I picked myself up from the floor again, I was tired and angry we had been at this for 20 hours and wouldn't stop till I beat him in one match which was harder than it sounds.

"What the hell is the point of this?" I shouted out of complete angry "It's so stupid"

"Don't talk back to your elders child" he shouted back, sending his Bo staff to the back of the head knocking me back to the ground

"100 press ups 3 minutes go"

I knew if I talked back it will just be doubled so I started without any more complaints.

After that I was knocked down many more times until in complete exasperation I grabbed his Bo staff and tossed it behind me dodging his kicks, I somehow put my foot behind him and tripped him.

 **The scene changes back to the video clips**

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" I said looking over at Logan "Is that all?"

"You do understand we're watching them all right?"

"Yeah I was hoping you didn't"

"Nice try, do you want one of the bad ones out of the way and then we can call it for today and do some training or something in the danger room?"

"Sure" I replied

 **Unknown clip (no title)**

"Say it" Sabretooth orders

"No"

"Say it Jimmy"

"Did you just call me Jimmy?" I asked angrily

"Yes, isn't that what your father called you or was it James?"

"Leave my father out if this" I said glaring at Sabretooth

"Weapon x2 just say the damn speech, it's all on a card in front of you it's not that hard " William Stryker's voice says through the intercom.

"Fine" I mutter "My name is Oliver James Creed, I was kidnapped by a complete psychopath who should be in a mental hospital. I'm 8 years old nearly 9 and am tortured here constantly like they feed me cat food and that's just cruel, can you not clearly see that I'm a dog, not a cat and you see that guy next to me they shouldn't feed him cat food either because he's a female dog.

Stryker nods his head and Sabretooth sends a fist to my jaw,causing me to fall to the floor while still tied to the chair.

I spit out blood and say "Aww kitty has got his claws out today, don't he?"

He picks the chair back up just to punch me again and I couldn't help it when I started laughing at his expression.

"Weapon x2 just read the texts"

"My name is William Stryker and I'm a complete douche" I say

"Again" Stryker calls out

This time sabre digs his claws deep into my arm

"You have one more shot at this then you get punished and we switch tactics" Stryker says

"Wasn't I already being punished?"

 **Change scene: room with saws,Sabretooth and and lasers**

Sabretooth lunged again sending me back to crash against the wall for about the 30th time just then one of the saws came out and cut halfway through my arm so you could see bone.I fought the urge to scream as I rose to my feet.

"Shouldn't have made fun,now should we?" Sabretooth asked me as he grabbed my wrists and applied pressure with his claws causing them to bleed

"That's enough Sabre" the man behind the glass said

He dropped me disappointed

"Let's try this again, shall we Wolverine jnr"He continued now addressing me "Take him back to the interrogation room"

 **Questions**

 **What is your name?:**

Oliver James Creed sometimes Jimmy

 **Codename:**

Wolverine j.r and weapon x2

 **Serial number:**

4890817TA

 **Orders:**

To serve William Stryker, to killed any man,woman,child or mutant that he orders me to and to capture anyone for his faculty that he asks me to without complaint or any questions asked.

 **Video end**


	6. Chapter 6

Logan was staring intently at the screen while I was hugging my knees dumbstruck, what just happened? Absentmindedly my hands rubbed my wrists almost as if the cuts were still there. Logan turns away from the tv and notices me just rubbing my wrists.

"Kid ya okay?" He asks

I don't reply

"Kid" he shouts

"Huh what? where?" I say snapping out of my daze

"Kid" he says again but in a calm voice cautiously reaching for my hand

I flinch away nervous

"It's okay kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya" he said in the same tone that you would use if talking you were talking to a scared animal and in a way I guess I was

He reached out again and this time I didn't flinch away I just watched him curiously as he moved closer and inspected my wrists, from Sabretooth's faint scar to the saw's deep one as I meet Logan's gaze we both knew the same thing 'these were some of my lesser injures'.

"You still want to go to the danger room kid?"

I hesitated for a second "As long as we can do the program with Sabretooth in it"

"Sure" he replies unsure of what I mean  
 _Skip to danger room_

 ** _Logan's pov  
_**  
The whole way down here he stared straight ahead unconsciously rubbing his wrists almost as if he was back in the army.

I call out to the computer "Start program 'Brotherhood fight Sabretooth level 3'

As the scene changes I sneak a look at Oliver who is angry, real angry as in the second he sees Sabretooth he's probably gonna cut his head off.

"Kid play smart" I warn as Sabretooth appears from the trees and I watch Oliver lunge just to get smash against another tree

"Why should I?" He answers jumping to his feet

"Because ya gonna get yourself killed"

"Yeah like I haven't already tried that" He says venom dripping of his words

I'm shocked by the honesty of the words then even more shocked as Sabretooth lunges at us, I thought I set this at level 3 he shouldn't be able to do that at this level

"I remember that day Jimmy" a deep voice says

"What?" Oliver and I say in unison as we see it was actually Sabretooth talking

"You really have to get better security in here"

I growl "Why are ya here Sabre?"

"For you two of course" he says laughing at our shocked expressions

Oliver swiftly moves beside me claws out even angrier now and I can't say I can blame him.

"Kid" I say grabbing him and holding him back "Calm down"

"Leave Creed" I state looking at Sabretooth "Not on school grounds"

"Fine but I'll be waiting runts"

After Sabretooth leaves I look down at the kid and see he looks confused.

"Kid are ya alright" I ask her I had spoken those words too many times

He hesitates for a moment thinking carefully before finally saying something

"Why did you call Sabretooth Creed? He asks

"Because that's his real name" I reply "Victor Creed"

"No it's not, it wouldn't be"

"What do ya mean?"

"I'll explain to you later, I uh need a while"

"What?" I ask beyond confused but he's already walking away

"Meet outside the front door after dinner"

 _Time skip_

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

I avoided Logan for the rest of the day as I tried to figure out how to tell him. My clock beeped 6:45, there was no more putting it off.I try to calm down by convincing myself that I'm not going to say too much to him.  
As I stuff the letter to show Logan into my jacket pocket I notice there's already something else in there, the photo from the storage locker which I had forgot about. I unfold it and I notice that it is actually three smallish photos instead of one.

One was of me and a boy similar looking but with brown hair instead of dirty blond and looking to be maybe three years older. I sigh softly realizing who it was, Gabe I miss him so much. In the photo he has me in a headlock while I'm trying to trip him up.I put that photo safely in my bag knowing that Logan doesn't need to see it.

The other two are also of me and Gabe but with two other guys both adults, one I guess is my father who I don't really have a clear picture of in my head except for the military hairstyle that I faintly remember. The other one definitely looks like family and I can't help but think that they look a tiny bit like a younger version of Logan. I quickly shake that thought out of my head there was surely no this photo we're at a hockey match but I can't tell which one. Gabe and my father are wearing Montreal Canadiens shirts while me and the other guy are wearing Calgary flames shirts.

In the last one we're all playing a game of hockey in the same clothes but at a pond by a log cabin in what looks like Canada. I think that must be the cabin father was talking about.

I looked back at the clock which now read 5 to 7, looks like I better get going. The whole way down through the mansion I was really nervous for I had no idea what Logan's reaction was going to be, what if he freaks out I mean he spoke Creed with so much venom.I finally walk out the door to find Logan already there, looking towards the forest.

"What is this about kid" he says breaking his stare at the forest

I take a deep breath "Mind if we walk?" I ask gesturing towards the forest avoiding the question

He nods and then there's silence as we walk across the grounds to the forest.

"What is this about?" he asks again stopping about 200 meters from the tree line

I stop too and turn around to look at him before sitting on one of the many benches that are around the grounds.

He sits as well before I ask "Why do you think Victor Creed is Sabretooth"

 **Logan's pov**

"About 8 years ago I lost my memory for a second time, this was 7 years after I went through the weapon x process and lost my memory Stryker approached me and offered me a job to bring in Sabretooth who he told me was Creed.I went after him not knowing that him and I had patched things up but he didn't believe that I had no idea and he saw it as me betraying him so he killed someone very dear to me and that is why I hate Creed"

"Thanks for sharing that but you know you could have just told me that Stryker told you"

I mentally kick myself

"True, true" I mutter

"You're wrong by the way a few days ago I remembered that when I was in weapon x they gave me a computer to see if I could hack into things. Which was a big mistake on their part as I hacked into their database and read about Sabretooth before they could stop me and that said his real name is Dog Logan not Victor Creed and apparently he was born in the 1830s"

"So then where is Victor and why are you so interested in him?" I asked

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

I didn't answer handing him the letter took him a few minutes to scan the page before slowly responded

"Why didn't you tell me earlier"

"I didn't exactly know how you'd react" I answered honestly "I knew you two weren't on the best of terms"

"Yeah I probably would have flipped out" he replied "How do I know you're not lying"

"You have no faith" I said faking sadness "Not that I blame you I probably wouldn't believe this either" I added while handing him the photos. He looked at them for a long time before finally nodding.

"I'm not mad at you Oliver" he said

"I'm glad" I respond.

That night I had my worst nightmare yet. I'm terrified and I can't calm down despite trying to for what feels like hours. I need human contact. I hesitate thinking about the humiliation of it all. I hear a sound outside my window and jump out of bed, running out the door. I hesitate again before Logan's door. I feel like such a child doing this. I hear another sound down the corridor and begin knocking fanatically.

"Come in" I hear and I quickly do so.

Logan is shirtless and resting himself on his elbows while studying me.

"What's the matter?" he asks

I shrug "Nightmares"

He pulls back his covers in a silent invitation. I almost start forward but stop myself. I'm not a child.

"Actually nevermind" I said backtracking "I can deal with it"

"Oliver, come here" He says

I walk over slowly and he grabs my arm and pulls me into the bed covering me with the duvet as he does so.

"May I hug you?" he asks

I freeze. I don't remember what a hug feels like nor what it feels like to be protected. My face is bright red and I know it as a jerk my head in a quick nod.

He wraps his arm protectively around my torso and pulls me closer. I roll towards him and breath in his scent. He smells familiar, like what I imagine safety smells like. I fall asleep calm for once listening to his steady heartbeat.

Logan had asked me to meet him in the rec room so that was where I was heading. I walked into the room with my head down embarrassed over last night's ordeal. "Hey kid" he says "We're gonna watch another clip today"

"Why?" I asked not showing emotion

"Because there's nothing else to do"

"Fine" I groan as I sit down on the couch. I wasn't particularly nervous as there wasn't anything that bad on the ones we watched yesterday.

 ** _Logan's pov_**

I was happy for Oliver, he wasn't as nervous as he was yesterday which was always a good sign, until this happened.

"How about we watch Africa?"

"Africa" Oliver repeats unsure I could sense him getting nervous

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

As soon as he said Africa I had a horrible feeling of a memory niggling at the back of my mind, something told me the same thing was on the tape. Before I knew what I was doing I was standing up, holding the remote previously in Logan's hand in mine and shouting "No"

He looked at me confused and stood up slowly. "Kid give me the remote" he ordered calmly holding out his hand

"Non" was my immediate response but at the same time I was so confused and unsure of myself.

 ** _Logan pov_**

He was clearly confused and had no idea what he was doing

"Kid"I tried again

"Non" he replied again less confused this time and ran out the door

"Kid" I groaned "Why does he have to do this?" I muttered to myself before chasing him out the door 'where the hell is he' I thought as I stepped into the corridor. I heard a lock click behind me I knew I was played.

"Kid open the f*** up" I said angrily as I pounded on the door "Or I'm breaking this door down"

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

As soon as he left the room I jumped down silently from my hiding spot and locked the door to the room, knowing I only had minutes maybe seconds I quickly grabbed the cd and shoved it in my combat trousers pocket.

Just then I heard Logan yelled that if I didn't open the door he'll break it down 'why didn't he just use the second door' I thought as I passed through it, checking up and down the corridor before sprinting for the stairs. As I passed the classrooms I noticed the date "10th of November" I whispered to myself before stopping and checking I had saw it right, "Oh shit" I said semi loudly to myself.

I ran up to my bedroom and locked the door quickly behind me. I packed my bag because I knew that I had to be out of here and far away by tomorrow and climbed out my window, creeping silently across the grounds before reaching the road and jogging down it. I didn't even know if I'll be alive tomorrow.

As soon as I left the school grounds I knew where I was going Montezuma National Wildlife Refuge and so I started on my way without knowing I was being followed.

 ** _Logan's pov_**

After no one answered the door and the room feel completely silent, I had a bad feeling and walked up to Oliver's room only to see him and his bag gone. I cursed and headed towards Chuck's office

"Chuck I'm gonna after the kid" I said as soon as I opened the door "You don't happen to have same sort of underground bunker round here, do you?"

"There is an old bomb shelter in the forest which is quite big, we sometimes use it for powerful mutants to train. Why you ask?"

"When we get back, that's where the kid and I are going to stay so I can keep a better eye on him. Can you please put some supplies in there"

"Logan are you sure it is wise to hold the child captive?"

"There's something about him, Charles. I need to get to the bottom of it" I said before leaving

I caught up to the kid around 2 hours later when he stopped to see which direction to take at an intersection. He carried on for about another 8 hours before finally going into a mountainous forest. I waited a few minutes before parking the bike and going in after him.

 _Time skip to 4.00a.m 11th of November_

I was woken up suddenly by a cry of pain which caused me to nearly fall out of the tree I was sleeping in.

"You were always so weak weren't ya Oliver" I heard a voice say

"Not weak Tony, I just don't wanna fight I probably deserve everything ya do to me anyways" came Oliver's reply

"Really runt, so ya want me to kill ya"

"If that's what you think I deserve"

"Yeah right runt I'm not giving ya that pleasure" Tony said as he shoved him hard against the barb wire fence

"Every year, you do this every year and on this day, why?"

"Because this is the day everything good happens to you, this was the day you escaped" he said punching him in the face "this was the day you were born" he says punching him again "and this was the day you shot mum" he says going to punch him again but he was stopped this time by Oliver's hand.

"First of all that was an accident... I think, second she deserved it, she was going to sell me and Gabe. She never wanted us and third I am not weak" he said "I just don't want a fight"

"Really?" he replied "What's the matter? Getting all the memories back?"

That makes Oliver freeze "It was you, wasn't it? He accused "You send that dvd"

"Yeah I did what ya gonna do about it"

Oliver grabs Tony's collar and punches him square in the jaw

"Ya know Oliver, this fight would actually be fair if ya used ya powers" Tony said before shoving him back against the fence again harder this time and digging his claws deep into Oliver's stomach "In fact you might even win. Oliver finally collapses and blood seeps into the ground. See ya next year runt" He adds before turning and walking away

As I watched this whole fight some anger boiled inside me because I knew this was one of the many things Oliver was hiding. Once the other boy left I jumped down from the tree and walked over to where Oliver lay.

"Jesus kid, what did ya get ya self into this time?" I asked

"Logan?" Oliver asked shocked "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you"

"Why?"

"Because trouble can't help but find you can it? How deep are ya cuts?"

"I don't know maybe deep enough for a 10 minute heal"

"Good thing I bought the motorbike"

"How the hell did I not hear a motorbike?"

"You're deaf. Now come on kid we don't have all day" I said as I help him to his feet. Oliver nodded towards his bag and I went and got it for him. "Can ya walk" I asked

"Yeah I'll be fine" he said

I sighed, the word fine was being used too many times

 _Time skip to motorbike_

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

"Logan how come you're not mad" I asked

"I'm angry as heck, I'm just waiting till you heal before I kill you for your stupidity"

"Geez thanks that's comforting"

 _Time skip to mansion_

"Follow me kid" Logan said

"What? Where are we going?"

"No questions" he ordered

I followed silently and before long we arrived at two doors in the ground

"You first kid" he said

"Uh no thanks, I have a really bad feeling about this"

"How about you walk in peacefully or I can drag you in kicking and screaming" he said and I can tell that he isn't kidding

"Never been one to go without a fight" I answer taking a few steps back and bolting towards the cliff that I knew was at the back of the mansion. Logan grabbed me right when I was on the edge. Wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against his torso.

"Don't be stupid kid" he told me

"I wouldn't do it" I protested "I wouldn't jump"

He doesn't reply and picks me up, carrying me back to the bunker before throwing me down on a chair.

"Da f*** Logan"

"Language"

"Fine geez, why the hell are we here?"

"We are staying here till you tell the truth"

"Fine by me, guess we'll never leave"

"Kid why are you making this so difficult, one minute you trust someone the next you won't even look at them"

"I have trusted too many people Logan and look where it has gotten me, You are literally holding me in a military bunker"

"This is for your own good kid. You need to deal with your feelings"

"Whatever" Oliver muttered

"Bedroom is the first door on the right, your side is the left just in case you try to leave while I'm asleep. Gym is at end of hall, this is the kitchen, living room first door on left side and bathroom across from bedroom; got it?"

"Yes sir"

"You don't have to call me sir"

"Okay, Sir"

"You said it again" he pointed out

I ignored him "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you want me to say what do you want me to tell you?"

"How about we start with Africa?"

"No" I replied shaking my head

"Why not?"

"I'm going" I replied getting up to leave

"No you're not, what happened in Africa? he said pushing me back into the chair

I think for a while before replying in a growl "Bad bad things things that you wouldn't even wish on your worst enemy so just drop it''

"Kid listen" he says causing me to look up at him "I've done some things I'm not proud off, in fact a lot of things I'm not proud off and I too am getting my memories so I know how you feel"

"I hope not" I mutter before going to bed

I lie awake in bed thinking until I hear Logan walk in.

"Ya not asleep yet kid? it's 1 am"

"I know"

I'm guessing ya don't want to talk about it"

"Oui you are correct" I reply

"Fine kid, call me if ya need me" he says before rolling over and falling asleep. Sometime later after listening to his calm breathing I too fall into a fitful sleep


	7. Chapter 7

_Dream_

A younger Gabe and I 'Looking around the ages 7 and 10' were in a pub and from the surroundings you could tell we weren't in the USA.

"Remember Gabe" I said laughing "You're buying"

"Yeah I remember and you're gonna make me broke over one fluke" he replies jokingly

"Ah but it weren't a fluke and you know it brother"

"I'll beat ya next time"

"Sure ya will" I replied trying to hide my grin as I didn't need Gabe punching me

"Well look what the cat dragged in" a new voice spoke up

"Oh shit" I whispered to Gabe "Dick stepfather's little bastard"

Now it was Gabe's turn to hide a grin

"You two won't be laughing soon I'll kill ya, you two left me and dad as fools"

"Try it bub" I reply releasing my claws

'Oh scary" Tony says before snapping his fingers so that everyone in the room has a gun pointed at us

"Ready little brother" Gabe asks me with his back against mine.

I never understood why him and father sometimes called me Jimmy and why he liked calling me brother so much no one else does I asked he said it was because 'We had one of the strongest bonds he had ever heard of ' I knew what he meant because we may fight a lot but we always ended up having each other's back and always came back for each other.

So I replied "Always brother, till the end"

And with that been said, we fought until every last person in that bar was dead except for Tony and two others. I heard a shot been fired and looked down feeling sudden pain to see a hole in my right then something worse happened, I heard Gabe collapse behind me and in my rage I killed the last two men but Tony ran out the door like the coward he is. Gabe was still down when I turned around and I saw that the bullet has gone through his heart and it wasn't healing.

"Gabe.. no" I sob "Come on wake up, I can't live without you"

 _Dream fades_

"Gabe no,no,no" I said waking up on the floor

'What the f*** just happen' I think

"Are you alright?" Logan asks sitting up in his bed

"Yes"

"Who's Gabe?" he asks cautiously

There is silence as I ignore Logan until he grasps my shoulder and forces me to look at him

"Hey answer me, who's Gabe?"

I sigh "He was my brother"

"Was? What happened to him?"

I look away

"Oliver, what happened to Gabe?"

I turn back around to face Logan before answering "He died, maybe I think he did but I'm not too sure I don't remember" and then I leave the room. I knew I wasn't sleeping again tonight.

 _Next day  
_  
"Why didn't you tell me about him sooner, you clearly knew who he was" Logan said glaring at me angrily as I sat down at the table

"I just don't like to talk about him and I didn't really know that much about him"

"How'd he die?"

I hesitate 'should I tell him? I decide I trust him' "I don't even know if he died, I only assume that he's dead since he's not with me now because we were always together. And if he is dead it's all my fault anyway"

"I didn't ask who killed him I asked how"

"He was shot in the heart and the healing factor didn't work"

"Where was this?"

"I don't know, a bar somewhere though not in the U.S, somewhere like Vietnam or Taiwan.I have no idea why we were there" I answered honestly

"Does it feel good to talk about it?" Logan asks

I scowl "Not really but it's like a huge weight I've been carrying has been lifted"

He nods his head "Still won't talk about Africa?"

I shake my head "Logan I'm just not ready to talk about what happened there, it's not like I don't trust you I have trusted you more that anyone in a long time and anyway it's kinda hard to explain what happened it'll be easier if the professor just looks at the memory and shows you"

"I understand and that can be arranged whenever you're ready, ya know if I knew I could get ya to talk by bringing ya down here I would've done it ages ago"

"Haha real funny, what's there to do in this place?"

He shrugs "We could have a game of football"

"You're on, if you lose you have to buy me a beer"

"Sure kid because there's no way that you are winning and if I win you've got to buy me a beer"

"So basically you're saying we going to a pub either way"

"No you're just paying me what a beer cost"

"Fine let's do this"

 ** _Logan's pov_**

'Why the hell did I say I'll give him a beer I just have to not let him win' I think

 _In the gym_

"Okay kid best of three wins, I'll defend first then you defend the score line is here" I say pointing to the line

"Got it old man"

I scoffed "we'll see who's old after this, ready go!"

 _Time skip_

"Haha sucker you've got to give me a beer" he gloated

"First of all you cheated"

"Yeah, yeah, you never said nothing about not being allowed to pop the ball"

"I didn't think I needed to"

"Well ya did now where's my beer I can't believe it's already 8"

Against my better judgement I actually went through with the deal "Here ya go kid' I say handing him a beer

"Thanks but I won't drink it now, I'll wait till I need it"

"Yeah well it's your bedtime"

"Since when do I have a bedtime"

"Since I want to watch the hockey in peace"

"No way, who's playing?"

"Calgary vs Montreal, now can you please shut up if you're gonna stay out here"

"Yes sir"

 **Oliver's POV**

 _Dream_

"Name one thing that makes Montreal better than Calgary" I say

"Duh they have way better defense"

"I don't know why you even support them, Calgary is our home town shouldn't we support them"

"You know what your problem is James?" Gabe asks

"No and don't call me James. my name is Oliver I don't know why you and father insist on calling me by my middle names"

"Because you hate it and you're problem is that you get way too attached to one place"

"I'm not attached I just think you should support where you come from"

"But you were born in Alberta"

"But I spent the longest time at Calgary"

"Yeah sure Jimmy"

"That is it, I already told you to stop"

"Whatcha gonna do little Brother? ya still a runt"

"Grr, I'll show you what I can do" I say tackling Gabe to the floor "Let's settle this the American way, football"

"You're on runt" Gabe replies with a smirk

 _Time skip  
_  
"Haha sucker I wasted ya 40-22" I gloat "whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Grr I'm gonna kick ya arse" Gabe replies

"Language Gabe" I say laughing "You couldn't beat me if ya tried"

"Want a bet on that" Gabe says tackling me to the ground and punching my jaw

"Well played brother but how about I break your arm" I say pushing Gabe off me and twisting his arm behind his back

"What the hell is going on here?" a gruff voice cuts in

"I'm gonna break Gabe's arm, what does it look like?"

"Don't talk back to me" the voice says grabbing my collar

"Sorry father" I reply sullenly

"You're going to be, 500 push ups and then you can chop wood all afternoon"

"Haha Oliver" Gabe says

"And you Victor can sweep the garage before stacking the wood"

"Aww dad, I didn't do anything and don't call me Victor"

"How do you like it? I scoff

"Shut up both of you and start your chores, remember I'm watching you"

"Sure" we both reply sarcastically

 _Dream fades_

 _New dream_

 _Scene set:sitting in a trench in Iraq_

"Ya ready Jimmy?" Gabe asks

"As much as I'll ever be Victor" I reply

"What do ya think it will be like this time?"

"Same as always, lot of killing and lots of blood"

"Lots of blood" Gabe agrees

"Stand to attention soldiers" the commanding officer shouts

Gabe jumps to attention immediately claws coming out of his nails while I took my time a little more, groaning a bit as I stood up and stretched.

"I can't believe they actually drafted us into the army at the age of 5 and 9" I moan

"Well that's life isn't it" Gabe replies smugly

"Yeah sure" I groan again

"Soldiers, your goal is to infiltrate the enemy's base and kill anybody that gets in your way" the officer continues

"Yes sir" we all reply in unison

"Ya wanna race Jimmy?" Gabe asks

"Sure what's the bet?"

"Loser has to buy all the drinks"

"You're on"

"Ready, set, go" Gabe says

Gabe ran left, straight into the battle while I went right ditching my gun and letting my claws out to slice anybody that wasn't on our side, upon reaching the enemy trench, I stopped to catch my breath before turning around and to watch my elder brother finish his side off.

'I wonder what his excuse today is' I think as Gabe stalls to a stop beside me breathing heavily

"You're buying buddy" I say  
"Yeah yeah but I'll beat you next time, this was just a fluke"

"Yeah I'm sure you will besides you can't afford to lose again because you're going to be broke"

"Let it out Jimmy"

Suddenly my gaze drops down and I frown in thought "Gabe why do we even do this?" I whisper as I stare at my blood stained claws for a moment before wiping them on my pants

"Because it's our job Oliver" Gabe replys softly but grimly

 _Dream fades_

"Wow" I mumble to myself as I stand up from the couch 'Logan must have gone to bed' I think while reaching for the beer I left untouched earlier. 'That was something, I can't believe I did that' I continue to think as I down half the beer and start staring at the blank t.v in front of me 'I hope I didn't talk in my sleep or that could be very bad for me'

 _Time skip_

Logan's pov

After the hockey game last night Oliver was asleep and I decided to just let him rest and not disturb him, she was mumbling something about 'don't call me Jimmy' whatever that means.

When I walk out into the living room I notice him holding the beer I gave him last night and staring intently at the tv, this can't be good.

"Kid" I say snapping him to attention

"What? Is it morning already?"

"Yup, more memories?" I question

"More or less, the second one was more like a nightmare where you're on autopilot" he answers

"I know what you mean. You never really get over them"

"That's what I was afraid of"

"You will get through this Oliver, trust me you just need to trust us and give yourself times"

"Easier said than done"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that nearly every single person I've ever meet has betrayed me"

"You know I won't do that"

"I know, deep down I know"

"Kid just trust me enough to talk about one thing"

"Like what?"

"I don't know uh, how about your family? What do you remember about them?"

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

"Ok um my step father was a douche, my step brother was a pain they were also both mutants ,my mother a traitor and a word I'm not allowed to say but my father and uncle were cool from what I remember and me and my brother fought a lot but truthfully we were like best friends. I'm pretty sure they were all mutants too. There is one thing that I remember that doesn't really make sense to me, my father and uncle were arguing over whose child I was because they both dated my mother" I say

"Where's your father and uncle now?"

"No idea, father is probably still on the run and the funny thing about my uncle is he kinda reminds me of a younger you but you couldn't be because after he dropped me and Gave off he completely disappeared almost like he was killed"

"I'm sorry kid"

"What for? it's the past it can't be change"

"Yeah I suppose so..." He cuts off "Oliver what is that?"

"What is what?"

"Look at your stomach"

"What? Oh shit" I say looking down to see a dark patch of crimson staining my shirt

"Follow me quick"

I listen and follow Logan into the medic room without complaint

"Sit down" he says pointing to the bench bed thing in the examination room

"Shouldn't it just heal" I question Logan

"Honestly kid I don't know it from where the barb wire punctured you so it could just have something stuck in the cut preventing you from healing. Can you lift up your shirt a bit so I can see the cut please?"

"What?"

 ** _Logan pov_**

"What?" He asks

"Come on kid, you can trust me" I say gently easing him back down on the table and taking off his shirt so I could see the cut. The cut is really deep and seems to need stitches to keep it together.

"You're going to need stitches" I tell him

"What? No!"

"You'll be fine"

"Since when are you a doctor?"

"Since I needed to be, now just relax this might hurt" I say as I put some rubbing alcohol on the cut causing Oliver to hiss and bit his lip.

"I know kid, I know" I say trying to calm him "It'll be fine"

"What now?"

"Stitches"

"Ok... whoa that's a big needle"

"This might be easier if I just sedate you. What if your claws come out?"

"No"

It won't hurt that way" I say trying to convince him

"No I won't know what you're doing"

"I promise you I will just stitch and bandage you up"

"Ok fine just get it over with but sedation doesn't exactly work on me"

"This might hurt a bit, just relax" I say sliding the needle into his arm

 ** _Time skip_**

I stitched up the kid after removing some debris of the barb wire fence and I was waiting for him to wake up so I could talk to him about going to see the professor.

"Ugh what happen" Oliver asks slowly sitting up

"Easy kid I just stitched you up"

"Thanks"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Uh ok this doesn't sound good"

"It's nothing bad, I was just wondering if you wanted the professor to read your mind today"

"... sure but like I've already said, not everything is there and some bits I probably don't want to remember"


	8. Chapter 8

_Time skip_

 _Professor x's office_

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

"Oliver just relax,this won't hurt at all" the professor said

"Easier said than done" I mumbled

 _Flashback_

"Wanna watch one of dads horror films tonight Oliver?" Gabe asks

"Sure Gabe let's see if we can find some of fathers beer as well" I answer

 _Time skip_

"Dads asleep operation all nighter is a go" Gabe says through the walky talky

"Alright I found the beer but I'm gonna need help to reach it" I answer

"Alright be there in a sec Jimmy"

"Gabe" I say when he arrives and boosts me up to the shelf where the beer is

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Jimmy"

"Yeah yeah just get the beer"

"Got it. What movie ya want to watch?" I ask Gabe handing him his beer as he lets me drop to the floor

"Hmm how bout the wolf man" he offers

"Sounds good"

We were halfway through the movie when we heard a deep chuckle from behind us and turn around slowly eyeing our father nervously

"Well,well,well, what we got here? Two naughty pups"

Gabe and I turn to face each other before saying in unison "Busted"

 _End flashback_

 _Flashback #2_

 _India_

"I can't f***ing believe you trusted that guy Gabe"

"Shut up Oliver" Gabe replies scratching into the wall with his claws

"No way, we've been in here 6 days and would you stop scratching that damn wall, I am sick of that sound"

"What about you, you've been pacing back and forward for days, quit it"

"Why should I? This is all your fault" I reply claws out

"Ya wanna fight"

"Yeah" I say smashing Gabe against the wall

"Gonna have to do better than that" he replies tossing me to the floor and kicking my side

 _Time skip  
_  
We hear the door starting to unlock and I signal for Gabe to hide behind the door.

"Whoa easy there tiger" the guy that walks in tells me before I pounce "I hear you two have special powers and I was wonder how would you like to fight in Afghanistan for the American army"

Well it's better than here" we reply

 _End flashbacks_

I gasp as I pull out of the trance and I heard Logan do the same

"I think that's enough for today you two" the Professor says

Logan and I nod before leaving

 _Time skip_

Logan and I didn't really talk about the flashbacks which I was glad about. I walked past Logan watching tv in the lounge and something about it must have sparked a memory and everything around me began to fade

 _Flashback_

It was the middle of winter in Alberta Canada and I looked about 4

Gabe and I were playing with the Legos together in the hallway purposely leaving blocks lying everywhere, my heightened senses pick up someone outside the front door and I looked at Gabe who nodded. Together we bolted up the stairs and hid behind the railings at the top when the doorbell rang we heard father get up to answer it and silently laughed as he swore each time he stood on a piece of Lego.

The man at the door looked familiar to us, in fact he looked like family but I'd never met him before.

"Who's that" I mouth to Gabe who just shrugs his shoulders in reply

"Victor?" the man asks curiously

"Jimmy" Victor smiles "Nice to see ya brother"

"Sorry to interrupt you but I just want to say sorry, okay I was wrong for abandoning you I just couldn't take it anymore"

"I understand. There was a lot of stress. You'll always be family Jimmy and you can stay here if you want we have a spare room, you're just in time anyway"

"For what?" Jimmy asks not liking Victors creepy smile at all

"Babysitting" Victor replies grinning widely

Gabe taps me on the shoulder and whispers "Yay fresh meat" I grin back as Victor continues

"I'm having a girl over tonight and all you have to do is keep them away from me especially upstairs, they have good hearing" Victor continues causing Gabe and I to gag

"Okay fine,I'll do it, where are they?"

"Pups" father calls "Get down here now, I know you're up there"

We stand up slowly and grin at them sheepishly before walking downstairs

"Oliver, Gabe this is Uncle James he's gonna be looking after you tonight while I take care of some business.I don't want any trouble okay?" he says mainly looking at me "And I want every damn one if these blocks pick up"

"Yes father" we answer going to pick up the lego

"No trouble" I tell Gabe smirking

"Not at all" Gabe adds grinning

"Good luck with them Jimmy, I have to go get ready" father states clapping Logan on his shoulder "Make yourself at home"

"So uh kids just go do something productive while uh I cook dinner" he says walking towards the kitchen

"Who the hell does this bonehead think he's dealing with?" I ask

"No idea"

"Do ya wanna teach him a lesson?" I ask grinning

"You thinking what I'm thinking"

"I'll get the water" I say

"I'll get the string" Gabe adds

I ran out to the lake and filled up a bucket with freezing cold water as I enter the house I hear a another knock at the door and see father usher a girl inside, leading her upstairs to have dinner in peace.

"Operation a go" I whisper to myself making sure James is out of sight before bringing in the water.

After we have a trap set up Gabe says "Ok so I'll be upstairs and will drop the bucket on James head went he comes past, all you have to do is take the remote and run through that door make sure he doesn't catch you because once the bucket's dropped, you're on your own.

"That's a risk I've got to take, good luck soldier"

"You too soldier" and with those words we parted ways

I sneaked into the living room to see Logan switching through the channels 'perfect' I thought it's a shame for him he doesn't know us well, by now Victor would be checking the whole house for traps.

I sneaked behind him holding my breath so he didn't hear me then I suddenly jumped up, rolled over the couch grabbed the remote and switched off the tv. I heard James growl much like father does when he grumpy or angry so I ran for all it was worth with Uncle James right on my heels, too close, I had to make a move now

"Now Gabe" I yelled not caring if I got a little bit wet

I heard the thud of the bucket landing on James's head soaking him then Gabe running and locking his door 'smart move' I thought

Uncle James growled extremely loudly and deep while getting the bucket of his head snapping me out of my thoughts, I had heard father growl that deep once and that was not a good day for me.

I ran out the front door, vaulted over the bench outside, ran through the garden,jumped the small pond,nearly tripped on Gabe's bike,ran through the garage careful not to scratch the car and begged for the door to be open, thankfully it was and I bolted through with James about 20 meters away but gaining.I ran up the stairs and was just passing father's door when he came out dressed only in a T-shirt and boxers. He was not happy as he grabbed my collar in one swift motion. I saw James coming with a dangerous look in his eyes that gleamed brightly through his wet hair. I struggled and thrashed about in my father's grip but all was for nothing as his grip was just too tight.

He lowered his head down to mine and looked me in the eyes causing me to gulp. The last time he was this angry which was only once was like I said, not a good day

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Father growled at me

"Testing him" I answered quietly

"Every damn time someone shows up to look after you, you do this" he growls angrily

"I'm sorry father" I say sullenly but with a hint of sarcasm "It won't happen again"

Picking up on my sarcasm he growls "It better not" he whispers the or else not been said but still lingering in the air

"Here" He says holding me out to James who grabs me by the collar "Punish him anyway you think he deserves just don't kill him" he sighs walking back into his room

I look up at James who doesn't look back but I know he still angry as I get pulled down the stairs and into father's office area.

"What are you going to do?" I ask nervously

He doesn't reply and pulls out a chair

'Uh oh' I think

"You know what people did to me when I was your age and was naughty"

Definite uh oh I tried to get away but James still had his death grip on me, there was no hope. He sat down on the chair and put me over his knee smacking me 7 times getting harder each time but even though it hurt I was grateful for if it was father it would have been a lot worse. Once it was over he set me back on my feet between his legs.

"I'm sorry uncle James" I mumbled "For the whole water thing, we do it to all the babysitters it just you know… kinda hard to explain" I finish looking in the direction of father's room

James followed my gaze "I know kid, now is your brother going to come down for dinner or what?"

"I doubt it he'll be too scared plus he has a stash of food and video games in his room"

"Well come on then kid let's get some grub there's no use sitting round here"

I followed him into the kitchen I don't know why but I felt easy around James even after what just happened somehow I knew I could trust him not that I'd ever admit that thought

 _Time skip after dinner_

"Ok first of kid when's your bed time"

"We typically don't have one but I guess maybe around 8"

"So what do ya want to do till then?"

"I don't know" I pause "Do you know how to play hockey"

"Yeah why?"

"Lakes frozen, fancy a quick game"

"Yeah but quick it's your bath night"

"How do you know that?"

"There's a chart on the fridge"

"Damn I meant to tear that down"

 _Time skip_

"Tie what you mean it's a tie" I ask

"We got exactly the same amount of points"

"No way" I protest "I so bet you"

"No ya didn't kid"

"Penalty shot out then"

"No remember bath time"

I groaned loudly "See why I usually take down that chart"

James chuckles "Let's just get it over with"

"Fine"

 _Time skip_

"There pyjamas, towel, toothbrush and toothpaste everything you need" James says getting ready to leave

"Where are you going?" I asked

He turned around confused "Downstairs"

"I'm 4 years old I can't take a bath without anyone here plus I need help with my hair"

"Are you serious? Why?"

"Yeah I don't like this anymore than you and because last time I had a bath by myself I got soap in my eyes and swore so loudly father put soap in my mouth"

"Well hurry up kid" he sighs

 _Time skip  
_  
"Here ya are kid" James says handing me my towel

"I can't believe you put shampoo in my eyes" I said grumble before grinning up at him so he knew it was a joke

"You need to learn how to keep still"

"Whatever" I reply getting dressed "Uh little help?" I ask trying to do up the buttons to my shirt

"Here" he says doing them up "Now it's only 7:30 you wanna watch some tv" he questions

"Yeah" I say excitedly "The hockey game is on"

 _Time skip_

I struggle to keep my eyes open as the final whistle went, saying that the penguins had won. I yawn and roll over to face Uncle James.

"Oliver" he says nudging me

"What?" I groan unable to keep my eyes open

"You have to go to bed"

"Too tired I'll just sleep here" I say sleepily

"No kid, your dad might not be happy with that"

"Who cares, I'm not getting up just to walk to bed and go back to sleep"

"Fine then" he sighs getting up and coming over to pick me up

My head rested against his neck and I listened to his steady heartbeat as he carried me to my room which was next to his.

"Night Oliver" he says after placing me gently in bed and turning away to leave.

"Uncle wait" I say "I have to know, are you a mutant like father?"

"Yeah" he replies

"What's your power"

Three bone claws slide out of his knuckles "This" he says

"Cool" I mumble before rolling over and falling asleep

 _Time skip_

 ** _Nobody's pov_**

James has been here a week now but Victor was acting strangely suspicious even for him. The reason why was shown that same day

"What the hell do you mean he might be my child" James demanded

"Remember we did both date his mother"

"I know but..."

"But nothing Jimmy, he acts like you. Hell he even smells like you"

"He acts like you too. Anyway what if he is yours? Why are you telling me this now anyway Victor?"

"Because I need to get it off my chest"

"You know I can't take care of a kid, not now anyway, not while my memory is still healing"

"I know Jimmy and I will take care of Oliver for as long as you need even if we never find out whose he is but you need to promise to visit at least once a year"

"Fine I promise and thank you"

 _That night_

 ** _Oliver pov_**

We all sat at the dinner table Gabe was watching the tv, Victor and James were busy eating and I was picking at my food, this was so weird we hardly ever ate together at the table and I was angry after hearing something earlier but I couldn't decide if it was in my head or not and it took all my willpower not to release my anger out on someone. James nudged me with his elbow.

"Are you alright kid?"

I took a breath trying to stay calm "Yeah why?"

"No reason it's just you're not eating" he says shrugging

I heard father mutter quietly "You always were a picky child"

That was it, my anger just broke "What the f*** would you know" I snap

Gabes flicks me a quick warning glance before refocusing on the tv screen and James stops eating and looked at me while father eyes burn into mine.

"Excuse me" Father says

I stood up, my eyes flashing dangerously "I said what the f*** would you know what I behave like, you're always away on some stupid mission or with some b**ch in your room"

"Oh you're going to be sorry buddy" father says

"Oh geez what you gonna punish me for saying the truth, stuff you"

Father looks at me sadness flashing through his eyes but it was so quickly replaced by anger I may have just imagined it.

He growls at me causing me to just growl deeper back at him, my next words I hate you linger on my tongue but I couldn't say them because even if I thought they were true he was still family and I knew I would never truly hate hate hate hate him. Without knowing what to do next I end up walking out of the kitchen and running outside down to the lake. While I was angry the place between my knuckles started to ache but as I calmed down the pain seemed to die down. I look down at my hands to see dried blood covering them, 'that's weird' I think 'I must've cut them on something'. I washed them off to reveal no scratches or marks now that is really weird. I sat out by the lake for about three hours but I knew I had to go home eventually so sighing I stand up and walk slowly to the house

At the house I looked around for an open window or something to climb through but the only one open was in James room, I had to hope he was downstairs. Quickly and quietly I climbed up the tree beside the window then ran across the branch before jumping on to the windowsill. Luckily I didn't smell or see anyone in the room and so slowly I crept to the door. I had just reached it when someone grabbed my shoulder and said "Busted"

"Damn" I mutter "So close" I turn around to face James "Please let me go he's going to kill me"

"Sorry but you have to talk to him about your little speech earlier and the sooner the better"

James dragged me down the stairs and into father's office where father was sitting behind his desk a solemn look on his face.

"Good luck kid" James whispered to me before leaving "I'll be outside"

'I am so screwed' I thought

"Well look who decided to visit, you've got guts haven't you pup"

All the anger from earlier was gone and I stared ashamed at the ground

"Anything you want to say or are ya scared?" he continued

I looked up at him "Yeah fine, I'm scared but I'm not gonna lie to you and say what I said earlier was a lie so I don't get punished. Go ahead punish me for just telling the truth"

"I'm not going to punish you pup, I've realised what you said is true and even though you swore at me I can't punish you for saying the truth. I am sorry you feel like I neglect you. I promise that I will try and change that. Now go to bed before I change my mind"

 _Two days later_

It was around 4 when there was a knock on the door. Gabe and I were upstairs and James was in the lounge so father answered it, it opened to reveal 6 military men carrying weapons the leader stepped out from the group and said

"Well well well we meet again Victor"

"What do you want Stryker, I don't work for you anymore" Victor answered

"Put it this way you will come peacefully or we will take you forcefully"

I looked at Gabe who nodded and then we jumped over the balcony landing in front of our father. I was angry again and my knuckles felt like they had something coming out of them.

"You want him you'll have to go through us" Gabe speaks up

"This is funny Victor, your new bodyguards are small"

I gritted my teeth and growled trying not to let them see my pain that my hand held. I knew Victor was staring at my hands and I knew they were dripping blood, it was so painful I felt like I was going to blackout but I faintly heard Victor shout.

"James, grab the kids and get out of here"

"Gabe ,Oliver come here" James said

Gabe complied and walked behind James but I stayed where I was

"Gabe go get the bag from the closet" Victor orders "James for god sakes, grab Oliver"

I felt myself being pulled back and I struggled in the grip

"Calm down kid" James whispered in my ear "You're only gonna hurt yourself"

I didn't stop but couldn't do anything as he carried me out of the house. After meeting up with Gabe we went up the hill not stopping until we reached the top. We looked down to see father being tranquilised and locked in a truck. Gabe was crying silently beside us and James Was trying to comfort him but then it was all a blur as I rested my head on James shoulder and passed out from the pain.

I woke up in a hotel room with Gabe snoring in the bed next to me. up to rub my eyes when I saw long claws sticking out of my knuckles, I stuffed my sheet into my mouth and bit on it to stop me from screaming before I ran outside. I found a metal bar and used it to try brake off the claws in my panic but I was stopped by a hand, looking up slowly I saw uncle James

"Don't" he whispered shaking his head as he grabbed my hand and lead me back to the room

"They won't go away and it hurts" I whimpered as he made me sit on the couch before sitting down himself

"Pass me your hand" he said

I complied and he took it in his own and began massaging a muscle causing the claws to retract.

"Father's gone, isn't he?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Why'd you drag me away"

"If they found out you and Gabe were like us they would take you away"

"We should've fought them"

"Some battles in life you just can't win Oliver. Once we killed those men more would just replace them again and again. Life on the run is not ideal" he said picking me up and taking me back to bed "Try and get some sleep you're going to your mother's tomorrow you won't be safe with me since Stryker is after me and that's where your father wanted me to take you "he said before going to walk out

"Wait" I called out "Please stay"

 _Flashback end_


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up in the lab and slowly sit up, looking around to see Logan sitting in a chair head in hands

"Good morning, afternoon or night" I ask causing him to look up

"Kid you're awake" he said smiling

"Yeah well you can't get rid of me that easy" I say "How long was I out?"

"2 days"

"We need to see the professor this was a huge flashback"

I told the professor and Logan everything I thought they needed to know, leaving out the conversation I thought I had heard. After I was finished the professor dismissed Logan but told me to stay. I sat back down and waited for the professor to speak

"What aren't you telling us Oliver"

"Nothing" I say

"You're lying"

"How can you tell?"

"I can read minds remember"

I curse myself for not putting up my barriers "I remembered something a conversation and I'm just about positive about something I don't want to believe"

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Logan, it's Logan I'm almost positive that he's uncle James. Am I correct to say that Logan isn't his real name?

"Yes"

"That's not the real kicker, the conversation was between father and uncle James. They were talking about who's child I was because apparently they both dated my mother and have no idea which one is my real father"

Right after I was done relaying my story. I growled in pain and fell to the floor. My emotions had gone out of control lately and my claws kept coming out whenever they wanted. The pain was worse than when I could control them but I couldn't believe it happened in front of someone. Charles rolled around his desk as I slowly got to my feet.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a week"

"You have to tell Logan"

"What?"

"You have to tell Logan everything about the conversation and the claws. It will do no good to keep things from him"

I leaned against the desk "I don't want to I mean, I don't want another father I already had two"

"He's the only one that can help you"

"I know but I'm not ready and I don't think he is either, what if he freaks out? What if I freak out?"

"Only one way to find out"

"Fine I'll tell him tonight but you have to come"

"Come to my office at 6pm and I'll tell Logan to met me at 6:10"

"Ok"

 _Time skip_

I met the professor at the time we arranged but I was beginning to have second thoughts

"Look maybe we shouldn't do this" I say

"He has the right to know"

"But can't we wait till he gets his memory back so I don't have to tell him"

"Oliver" he says "We can't wait, you need his help"

"Geez, I hate asking people for help"

"That's because you've been alone for years"

"Still" I start but I was interrupted by the opening door

"Professor you called me" Logan says

"Yes Logan, please sit"

"We have to talk to you about something" The professor says and then Logan spots me

"What are you doing here kid?" he asks

"Nothing" I say walking towards the door "I was just leaving"

The doors slam shut by themselves and lock

"No you weren't Oliver, now sit" the professor order

I gulp and take the seat next to Logan

"So what is this about" Logan asks again

"Earlier when I told you about that flashback, there's something I left out"

"What was it?"

I nervously say what I said to the professor

"So you think I'm Uncle James"

"Look honestly I have no idea it's all blurred"

"Well there's only one option we'll have to find Victor"

"I see one problem with that" I cut in

"What?"

"We have no idea where he is"

"True but what else aren't you telling me"

"Um nothing it's nothing"

"Really kid"

"Ok fine, lately the flashbacks have being getting worse and the claws keep coming out for no reason and it's more painful than usual" I rush

"And you need to have control over it again, right?"

"Yes"

"Ok we'll talk about it in the morning but right now we should get to the bunker before it's pitch black"

 _Time skip_

"I'm going to bed kid don't stay up too late" Logan says

"Yeah"

After he left I started thinking. Was I really ready to face my past? or was I going to run away. I pulled out the two vodka bottles that I hid earlier and drank the first one even though I couldn't get drunk it seemed to numb the pain. Without warning my claws popped out created three cuts on my forearm and I quickly downed the second bottle before falling unconscious on the couch.

I woke up to someone slapping my face

"What the hell" I moaned burying my head into the couch

"Oliver, why is there blood and two empty vodka bottles on the floor?" Logan asked

"Um" I said last night slowly returning to me, I look at my arm to see only faint bumps where the cuts were

"Well?"

"Well what does it look like? I tried to numb the memories and my claws came out"

"Oliver" Logan sighed "You've got to stop it doesn't help stop the memories I've tried it myself you'll only cause more damage"

"I have to confess something. I've"

"You've what?"

I took a deep breath "I've lost my memory twice, the second time it was Stryker who erased everything but the first time it was me."

"How'd you do it"

"It was a couple of weeks after my brother died I think. He was haunting my dreams and I had lost my cool after one of the soldier cracked a joke about him. I ended up injuring him pretty badly, I never stuck around to find out if he died or not. I knew I would be sentenced to death and part of me was quite happy about that so I don't even know why I ran maybe it was because I knew that it wouldn't kill me. Anyway I was now on the run and had ended up in New Orleans, while here I met this real dodgy doctor who said he could get rid of my bad memories. To be honest I still don't know why I did it but I took the needle and it didn't work it. It left all the bad memories there and got rid of everything else except my name.

"That's not the whole story, is it?"

"I don't want to talk about that"

"Come on kid, you've started you might as well finish it"

I took a deep gulp "I still don't remember much of what happened but I think I became suicidal, I couldn't stay in one place for long because the government was after me and nearly everything that could kill a normal person I tried. But nothing worked so I just carried on slowly growing weaker" I gulp again remembering the past and then continued" Just waiting for death but then I was caught at a bar somewhere, there was this chopper and a bunch of armed soldiers told me I was under arrest for killing someone. I was taken back to a bunker in LA's desert and my sentence was to be carried out at 10 hundred hours. They locked me in a small cell and when the time came they ties me to a stake and had a group of 15 men taking aim at me. I...

"You what?" Logan encouraged

"I remember smiling crazily at them as they pulled their triggers and 15 shots hit me at once, the force made me drop my head but I could hear them cheering about killing a monster and well when I looked back up, they were not happy they threw me back in cell and shackled me to the wall for two days, I think maybe more or less when the door opened and revealed two men one average height who I think was Stryker and one a lot more bigger and taller who I assumed was Victor, I growled at them then the smaller one spoke"

 _Memory_

"Hear you were sentenced to death at 10 hundred hours yesterday, how'd that go?"

"It tickled" I replied sarcastically

"Really?"

"No it felt like I was freaking shot"

The larger one smiled slightly at my response

"How would you like a job offer?" Stryker asked

I growled "This was a job, look how that turned out"

"Let me finish, I'm forming a special team of people like you to carry out special assignments, are you in?"

"What's my other choice?" I snarled

"You can stay here forever"

"Hmm great options, I guess I'm in"

"Good, Victor Unlock him. I need to go talk to the general"

The larger man moved towards me and I growled lightly and moved away. He looked at me as if remembering something but just shook his head and unlocked the shackle before pulling me up and through the door.

I finished my tale and looked at Logan

"Oliver how much memory would you say you remember?"

"Maybe 50-60%"

"I need to go speak to the professor you can go anywhere you want just stay outta trouble"

Instantly I knew where to go and I wasted no time in running out the door yelling behind me "I'll be back in 5-6 hours

 ** _Logan's pov  
_**  
I chuckled to myself after seeing the kid's hurried escaped and walked out of the bunker to go talk to Charles.

 _Time skip_

I saw the professor up ahead and ran up to him "Charles, do you have a minute?"

"Of course Logan what is this about?"

"Do you think taking Oliver to places from his past might help him? I asked

"It's worth a shot"

"Where do you suggest going?"

"Old house, la bunker is now empty so you could take him there ,the weapon x facility, the bar where his brother died and Africa I'll send you all the coordinates"

"Thanks Chuck we'll leave tomorrow"  
 ** _  
Oliver's pov  
_**  
I had finish fixing up Gabe's bike and was now putting the finishing touches on mine before quickly packing up in order to be back on time.

 _Time skip_

I walked into the bunker to see Logan sitting at the table a serious look on his face I glanced up at the clock to make sure I'm on time

"What's up Logan?'?" I ask but he doesn't answer so I wave my hand in his face "Logan anybody there?"

Still no answer I shrug and grab a water bottle that was sitting on the bench before sitting down across from him, taking aim and squeezing the bottle which sent a line of water straight at Logan's face. I move my chair back quickly as Logan jumps up claws out

"Did you just spray me with water?" he asks

"Yep"

"Why?"

"You were sitting down with a really stupid look on your face and not responding so I took an opportunity"

He looks like he's going to kill me but instead he just growls and says "We're leaving tomorrow morning 5am"

"Where to?" I ask

"Lots of places" he answers before leaving the room

 _Time skip_

I wake up to a nice cold bucket of ice and water

"Dude" I groan "It's like 3am, go away"

"No, get ready we're leaving in an hour"

I sit up "How long are we going for?"

"I don't know maybe a week or two"

 _Time skip_

I was waiting outside for Logan at 4 f***ing 30 in the morning. Don't get me wrong I love mornings but I was still shaking slightly from the water and this was just too early. Finally Logan comes out

"Ready?" he asks

I nod my head "How are we getting wherever we're going?"

"My car" he replies

"Your car?" I repeat "If you have a car why do you always steal Scott's"

"To annoy him, now let's go, I parked it round here somewhere, ah here it is"

I stared at the car in shock before looking up at him "Seriously you, you have a '69 Camaro"

"Yeah now get in"

 ** _Time skip_**

I woke, rubbed my eyes and yawned. The sun was now high in the sky and I looked over at Logan who was fully focused on the road

"Where we going?" I asked

Still looking ahead he replied "Canada

"Canada's pretty big, do you have a specific place in mind"

He looks at me like he's considering something and for a moment I think he won't answer but after a long pause he does "Calgary"

 _Time skip_

We pulled up aside an old 2 story house that looked like no one had lived here for years, not to mention it was at least 30 km out of town in the middle of nowhere. Despite all this somehow it looked familiar

"Where are we?" I asked

"Let's find out" he said walking through the front door

I walked after him and noticed the door was slightly leaning on its hinges then I noticed a photo on the wall, the same as the one I had back at the mansion this was my old house. I walk up the stairs and come to a stop at an all too familiar door with five claw marks in it. I smirked remembering when Gabe tried to claw down the door. I opened it slightly and almost gagged it was so stuffy and dusty. I looked around and saw a few motorbike and dinosaur skeleton models, some toy soldiers set up, a single bed and a bunch of different sports jersey and signs pin up on the wall. Then I looked behind the door and leaped back in shock as I found myself staring at a snarling real stuffed wolf.

"Geez" I whispered "What kind of kid was I?"

I walked back down the stairs and saw Logan wandering around the living room. I clear my throat and he looks up at me.

"Know where we are now?" he asks

"Yeah" I said nodding "Can we go outside?"

"Yeah sure" he says following me out the back door

I look around and stop in front of a tall pine tree, a memory rushes through my head. I shake my head in response to it as Logan comes to a stop behind me.

"Remembering something?" he asks

"Yeah the first time I took the blame for Gabe"

 _Flashback  
_  
Gabe and I were playing football in the backyard when he kicked it really high into one if the trees.

"Oh no" he said "I can't go up and get that, dad will kill me it's too high"

I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder

"What do you want Oliver?" he moaned

"I'll get it" I said

"No dad'll kill you too"

"I don't care you've taken the blame for me this week I'm just returning the favour, stay here it'll only take a few minutes"

"What if dad comes?"

"Just snap this branch" I said handing him a stick "Don't let him see you and run away if he does come. If he catches me I'll say I kicked the ball up there"

"Thanks mate" he said

I grinned "Be back soon" I said quickly scampering up the tree

I had just reached the ball when I heard a snap, I turned quickly to see Gabe running

"Dammit" I whispered but I didn't see father anywhere so I just continued my task

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a gruff voice asked

Caught by surprise I fell out of the tree and landed awkwardly on my arm, I grunted and gritted my teeth in pain as I looked at my father's shoes, to be honest I was only three and still a bit scared of my really buff and tall father. Gabe chose that moment to come around the corner and he asked "What happened to Oliver?"

"Nothing, go to your room" father answered

Gabe looked at me and I slightly shook my head, he smiled apologetically then left. I sat up and backed up against the tree cradling my bad arm as father moves closer.

"Come here pup" he says gruffly

I use my good arm to pull myself up and slowly walk over to him. When I'm within arm's reach he reaches down and lifts me up, I was rarely pick up so frankly I was a little scared and struggled in his grip causing myself even more pain but that didn't stop me. He almost dropped me so he shifted me to put one of his arms around my back preventing escape while using his chest to pin my bad arm to my chest.

"Stop it" he growls in my ear

I immediately stop and hear my heart beating loudly in my chest as he carries me back to the house.

He sits me gently down on a couch in his office being careful not to move my arm, then he walks out returning shortly later with a box full of medical supplies which he places on the table before sitting next to me. Carefully he grabs my arms and pulls up my sleeves revealing a lot of cuts and scratches not to mention blood which he cleans up leaving surprising nearly closed up cuts. After cleaning up my arm he moves his hand over my arm till I wince indicating the break he hands me a shot of whiskey and tells me to drink it

"Really?" I ask

"Yes then bite down on this" he says handing me a piece of cloth

I do what I was told then father moves the bone back in place, making me groan slightly into the cloth he then puts it in a splint and covers it. I pull out the cloth and mutter "Thanks"

"Come on pup" he says picking me up again "Your punishment is that you have to stay in bed all day and not move that arm"

 _End flashback_

"Come on Oliver" Logan says gently pulling me away from the tree "We'll get to bed early. Destination 2 is tomorrow"

 _Time skip_

 _Destination 2_

"I remember this place" I said hopping out into the sandy desert "How the hell could I forget"

"What could you not forget" Logan asked

"This place is basically the only place in LA without room service, not to mention the rats in the cells"

Logan smirked at the first part while I walked over to one of the stakes in the ground

"You know" I said "I've always wondered what the soldiers shooting me thought about shooting a six year old kid. Though they probably didn't care they more than likely only saw the animal but it's still weird.

"What's weird" he asked curious

"That in Afghanistan I killed lots of people to save them and no one cared but as soon as I injured one of them they shot me'

"Can't win them all" he says

"Can you win any?"

 _Time skip_

 ** _Logan's pov_**

Oliver acted fine with the last two places but how would he reacted with this one, geez how would I react. I'd already been back here on my own memory hunting trip and nearly lost it but Oliver, he was a lot younger than me and often didn't know what emotion he was experiencing and with his claws out of control I was truthfully worried.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Oliver's pov_**

We pulled up outside a forest covered in snow. Logan got out and I followed suite as he started walking through the trees.

"Keep up kid" he called as I ran to catch up

"Why are we in the middle of a forest?" I ask

"We're going somewhere" He replies

 ** _Logan's pov_**

We emerged from the trees on the other side and upon seeing the lake Oliver's expression darken.

"What the hell man, why did you bring me here? There's isn't even anything left"

"Yeah there is, it's underground but relax Stryker is long gone

Oliver stood still for a long time so I gave him a gentle nudge "Come on kid"

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

I didn't move so Logan nudged me "Come on kid" he says

I hesitate before walking on and into the base

The first room we come across is where it all happened I couldn't help it as soon as I saw the tank and all the needles my heart started pounding. I took a step back bumping into Logan and I felt him looking at me but I didn't look back, without thinking I bolted out of the room and down the corridor finding myself in front of me and Victor's old room. I opened the door and looked around, geez it still smelled like him. Memories were clouding my mind and I took off running again rounding a corner and smashing into my old holding cell. There were too many bad memories, I heard Logan calling in the distance and I got up to run once again but when I did I knocked into something else. I fell back down and held my head in my hands and crying out in pain as my claws came out.

"Hey hey relax pup, it'll be fine"

I remember that voice from somewhere and out of the corner of my eye I saw a hand extend down for me to grab, I actually couldn't grab it because of the ringing in my head so I shook my head. Getting the message the person hoisted me up by my shoulders and kept me up. I felt myself dozing off but they tapped my face and said "Jimmy stay awake, you've got to stay awake"

Logan rounded the corner and stopped "Victor" he said strangely calm

"Nice to see ya brother" the man holding me up replied

To be honest I had a lot of ideas for what to do when I next saw Victor again, most of them included me hitting him but at this moment I was too weak to do anything.

"What happened to him?" Logan asked

"Too many memories back at once, I think. Can you can get the claws back in?"

Logan nods and walks over taking me from Victor's grasp and gently lowered me down to the ground before forcing the claws back in. I start to nod off again

"Keep him awake" Victor warns

"Go get a bucket of cold water' Logan replies causing me to bolt upright

"I'm up" I say "What are you doing here Victor? I thought Stryker moved on"

"He did, I was waiting for one of you two. I knew at least one of you would come back. Didn't expect you both at once though"

"I have a question. Victor how come you pretended you didn't know me when I was here?" I ask

"I saw all the faults I made when you knew I was your guardian so I saw a chance for a new start when you didn't remember me"

"But when I told you that mum and my brother died you must've known who they were yet you didn't get upset"

"I did Jimmy just not in front of you, I saw the pain you were in and tried to help but you didn't trust me enough at first"

"But..." I start to be cut off by Victor

"Enough, what brings you two here?"

We ended up sitting in the dining room discussing everything

"We came to help Oliver uncover some memories" Logan said

"Worked out real well" I muttered

"Also he doesn't trust us enough to talk about Africa"

"Look" I said speaking up "We've been over this Africa was bad, leave it at that"

"Africa?" Victor asks curious "I know what happened in Africa, I was there the whole time"

"And?" Logan questions "What happened?"

"Don't you freaking dare" I growl

Victor looks at me sternly "He has the right to know"

"No he doesn't need to know, nobody needs to know" I say standing up

"I'm telling him"

"No you're not" I say attempting to tackle him and cover his mouth. But he is much too big for me.

Victor easily shoves me off him and more memories flash through my head causing the claws to come out again. Does it ever stop? Victor takes the opportunity and pins me to the ground with my hands behind my back. I struggle under his grip.

"It's the memories isn't it?" Victor asks

"What are you talking about?" I growl

"Jimmy don't lie, the memories are making your claws go out of control because you don't know what emotion they cause you to feel and you didn't tell Logan or anyone because you didn't know how to explain it and you didn't trust them fully. Am I right?"

I rest my head on the ground and nod slowly "When you and James left I put all my trust in Gabe and when he died I didn't trust easily then I lost trust in everyone after the whole Stryker process" I said truthfully "Logan I'd be lying if I said I didn't trust you, it's just I didn't want to talk about Africa and you had to know the reason why I don't want to talk about to understand"

Logan and Victor share a glance

"Oliver" Logan starts "I would have understood because a long time before you even existed I went to Africa with Victor and Stryker and because of similar reasons to you I left because I just couldn't take it"

I turn and look at Victor "Tell him then, maybe I can learn something too" I say determined

"Good" said Victor "But for now, it's late you two should stay here the night. We can discuss this in the morning"

I slept in me and Victor's old room so of course I ended up having a flashback.

 _Flashback_

"Okay soldiers, this is our new location and unfortunately for you there was not enough space for a room each or one big barracks. We are hoping to expand more underground later on but for now you will each have a roommate" Stryker declares as we walk into the new base at Alkali lake. Wade will be with Chris, John with Fred and Victor with Oliver. Now follow me to your new living quarters

As we walked down the corridors and dropped of the other pairs I could feel Victor gaze burning into the back of my head, I wondered what I did this time.

"Here you two go, try not to kill each other" Stryker says before leaving us

Me and Victor both growl after him before staring at each other.

"So what side do you want" I ask awkwardly as he just stares at me unresponsive.

"Man come on, what did I do this time? Is this one of Stryker's tricks?"

"You're scared of me aren't you kid?"

"Hell no I don't get scared easily now days, especially not by you"

"Then how come I can smell the fear on you"

"That is awkwardness because you're making this awkward, just say what side you want and keep in mind the right side is mine" as I say that I swear I see a ghost of a smirk play on his lips

"Whatever" he says sighing through his nose and dumping his stuff on his side "Just go to sleep"

I half smirk and roll over to face the wall before slowly dozing off into a sleep.

 _3 weeks later_

We quickly fell into routine at the new base: training, breakfast, studying/making maps and plans, lunch, training, odd mission or free time ,dinner, a game of poker or something and then bed.

So far so good. It was 3 weeks without a nightmare a new personal record. Victor and I have formed the start of some type of friendship because we're both the silent and reserved type and get along better than we do with anyone else, sometimes he even helps me with training because the others are more experienced, mainly because of the age difference between me and them. But I would still hate to see his face if I woke him up in the middle of the night with one of my cursed nightmares. Sadly my luck was about to run out.

The same nightmare that I've had at least a million times, Gabe dying and me seeing that there's no pulse. Burying him returning to the den to see all the wolves, my only family dead with the scent of Tony thick in the air. Then me returning to Gabe's grave to say goodbye before leaving for maybe forever just to see the hole dug up and his body gone, Sabretooth's and Tony's scent lingering in the air. I wake up with a start on the floor? My face wet and sticky. Wait what? Am I sobbing?

I can't believe it I haven't cry since Gabe's actual death. I see Victor getting up out of the corner of my eye and brace myself for the yelling at me to shut up or the mockery to start yet it doesn't instead he just sits down next to me. The room is in silence except for my crying which seems to get worst every time I try to stop. After a couple of minutes I still haven't stopped and Victor much to my surprise puts one of his arms around my shoulders and moves me so I sit on his lap facing him while he embraces me like a little kid so I am crying into his shoulder. Something told me he had done this before and while he held me he was telling me how it was just a dream and that everything would be okay.

After another couple of minutes like this I finally stop crying to my relief and just sit in Victor's arms "Ya ready to go back to bed pup?" he asks

I shake my head vigorously "You can but I'm not"

"Come on pup you've got to sleep"

"Non" I insist again

"Pup you're fine" he says trying to convince me "I'm right here"

I shake my head again but Victor ignores it and stands up still holding me, I struggle in his grip but he just tightens it and walks over to my bed sitting down with his head against the wall while I continue to fight him.

"Pup, quit it I'm not gonna hurt ya or leave you, okay"

I begin to relax against his shoulder while he rubs my back in a comforting way and without knowing it I soon fall back asleep.

I wake up still wrapped in Victor's arms and get up slowly so I don't disturb him. After getting ready I head straight to the gym where thankfully no one is there yet and I began taking my anger out on a punching bag. I couldn't believe I cried in front of him, I even cried to him I think with every hit I pull to the bag.

"What the bag ever do to you pup?" Victor says as he walks through the door

"Nothing" I say sitting down in exhaustion

"What happened last night pup?" Victor whispers so only I can hear as the others begin to wander in for the morning training

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb pup, you're what? 6 nearly 7 and every other kid your age would be running to their mummy every time they graze knees but no not you, you haven't cry here until last night"

"So?" I ask

"It must've been something big"

I think my face looks like I've just being hit by a bus but I quickly straighten it out "It was nothing Victor, okay? I just broke please don't tell anybody I never live it down" I answer

"Okay fine kid" he sighs seemingly giving up on the subject

 _Time skip_

My lie about me just braking didn't last very long for that very same night I had my worst one yet.

It was a dark and rainy night just like the night my mother died.4 year old me was holding a gun and pointing it at my mother who was holding Gabe by a knife to his throat.

"Oliver kill her" he screams and so I pull the trigger, blood splatters everywhere. I stare at the gun in my hands for a moment before Gabe grabs me by my shoulder and pulls me out the door saying something about 'siblings sticking together'. We didn't get far before we heard police sirens in the distance and then we were both tackled by Sabretooth who said "Thought you could escape while my back was turned huh?"

I spoke up truthfully "Yes I thought it would take years for the screams to reach your brain since your skull is so thick"

I get a slap for that one "What did you just say runt" Sabretooth growls

"I said" I start but Gabe covers my mouth so I can't speak

"Man am I gonna enjoy torturing you two" Sabretooth says

Random images of getting tortured run through my head, getting  
burnt, cut, injected, stabbed, punched, kicked, Looking over at Gabe's half dead figure and thinking 'why'd he have to get the slower healing factor' and then quite literally taking the bullet for him.

I wake up with a start, silently crying this time. As I stood up I began to panic because 1.I was in the middle of the forest and 2. All scents leading into the base were disappearing with the rain. I sigh and said "f***ing stupid nightmares and memories", I knew that stupid injection I took was only going to make me forgot some things temporarily but it took all the wrong ones.

I looked around me trying to find a good tree for me to spend the night in when I heard a branch braking behind me.

I quickly jumped into the nearest tree and climb just above the average height before looking down and trying to study the person but they had their head down and the rain had toned down their scent so I couldn't place it. They appeared to sniff the air until they were certain of something. Then they spoke up "Easy pup, it's just me"

"Victor?" I hiss "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Well we can stand at here in the freezing cold or we could talk about it when we get back to base" he says avoiding the question

I jumped down and put my hands in my pockets as I leaned against the tree "Go for it I've got time" I answer

He mutters something along the lines of "damn stubborn kid" before saying clearly "If it's so important to you that you know, you woke me up when you ran into the wall and when you were gone for more than half an hour I decided to follow you, happy?"

"No, I ran into a wall that explains my headache"

"Come on pup, you're soaking out here let's head back"

"Problem number 1" I say "I have no idea where we are plus your scent is disappearing"

Victor smirks "I know kid" he says grabbing my shoulder and leading me away "Try not to get lost, Stryker will kill me"

"Uh you're not going to tell him about this are you?"

He puts on a blank face "We'll talk about this later"

 _Time skip_

"Look kid" Victor says "I'll make a deal with you, you tell me what is going on in that head of yours and why you keep waking up. I don't need the whole story just the basics and I won't tell Stryker"

"What makes you think that something bad is going in in my head?"

"You were crying in the forest weren't you?"

"No" I lied

"Kid I can smell a lie and I could smell your tears"

"How the hell could you do that? It was pouring like crazy"

"What is it about kid?"

"My family"

"Explain"

"My brother dying, shooting my mother then getting tortured by my stepfather" I say a few stray tears slip down my face but Victor wipes them away.

"It's alright kid you might not be able to change the past but you control your future so you shouldn't worry about it"


	11. Chapter 11

**Present time**.

I wake up with a start 'weird maybe Victor wasn't completely heartless after all'

I walked out to see Logan and Victor already up deep in conversation so I decided to go back to the process room. I walked right up to the glass and traced my fingers along the claw marks permanently inside when I started breathing heavily, something zapped in my head and I fell to the ground. A few moments later a saw a Logan's feet come into view

"Kid come on Victor is about to talk"

I nod slowly trying to get my breathing under control

Logan comes closer and asks "Are you ok kid?"

I force a smile "Yeah just tired" I say getting to my feet

We walked into the mess hall to see Victor already sitting

"Are you two ready? because I'm only gonna say this once" Victor says  
 _  
Written in Oliver's pov  
_  
"Get ready soldiers and met at the helipad in 15 minutes" Stryker says his voice coming from the speakers and echoing throughout the halls.

I slowly sit up and look at my clock rubbing my head 'f***ing hell Stryker it's 5 fu**in am'. I look across the room at Victor who's still asleep I swear that guy could sleep through a bombing if he wanted.

"Victor" I yell throwing my pillow at him "Get up Stryker wants us at the helipad in 15 minutes"

He jumps up quickly raising his hand in defence

"I thought we talked about throwing pillows"

"I thought we talked about waking up" I respond

We walk to the helipad in silence each of us carrying a duffel bag neither one of us was really in a talkative mood

"You better have a bloody good reason for this" I growl to Stryker

"Of course I do, we're all going to Africa on a mission" he replies

I nod and get ready to get on the helicopter when I think about it for a couple of seconds

"Hang on a second that's a stupid reason..." I start but I was pushed ahead by Victor

"Leave it" he growls

I curse and sit down resting my head against the wall I freaking hate flying not that Wade was helping by talking about his stupid swords for about 2 hours and I was getting sick of it

"If I cut them in half will you shut up about them" I hiss forcing my claws out

As quick as a bullet Wade brings his sword out, I try to move my hand but I'm not quick enough and Wade cuts off the point off my claws. I hang my head and growl in pain grinding my teeth to refrain from screaming.

I glared up at Wade and shout "You're dead mother-trucker" while standing up but I was pulled back by Victor and then went tumbling into my seat as the helicopter dived. I felt sick, my claws hurt and I felt like throwing up. Fred of course thought this was hilarious "What's the matter wolvy you look a little green"

"F*** off" I mutter before groaning as the helicopter dives again

Stryker voice comes through the intercom "We're nearly over Africa now, get ready to jump you all know your mission. Go with your pairs and find the adamantium. Oliver And Victor you're jumping first, make sure no one sees you"

Victor stands up "Come on kid"

"Hang on, what's adamantium?"

I'll explain later, get ready to jump

The doors opens and I shrug "Better out there than in here" I say before jumping

I hear Victor yell "You're crazy, you forgot you parachute

'Hmm I knew I forgot' something I think before hitting the ground thankfully it was water bad news it felt like cement I groaned and began swimming for the shore.

Victor joined me a couple of minutes later after landing on actual earth not water "Kid are you insane?" He asks

"No" I reply "Are you kidding that was real fun you should try it sometime"

Victor rolls his eyes and walks off only turning round to tell me to "Hurry up"

I roll my eyes as well before hurrying after him. We ended up in an old temple with wacky looking drawings of people eating people on the wall.

"What is this place" I wondered aloud

"No idea Jimmy" Victor says "Stay alert okay?

"Sure" I mutter before going through the floor into a hole filled with...

"Stakes" I manage to shout before I end up impaled on them. I slowly pull myself up and the smell of dead decomposing bodies hits me like a train gagging I began climbing my way up, the smell of bodies still reeking in my nose. Victor pulls me up the last bit and I collapse to the ground vomiting while Victor looks at me sadly.

After a couple of minutes I manage to stop and get up slowly noting the deep crimson stains on my shirt. Victor grabs me by the shoulder and mutters "Come on kid" while pulling me back to the helicopter. Unfortunately no one else had found this adamantium either and Stryker is mad as hell

"That is it" he yells at all of us "We are not leaving here until we find it, we'll be checking the local village tomorrow."

 _Time skip_

As soon as we entered the village Stryker talks to the head with Wade translating. After ten minutes if this I was sick of it, we were getting nowhere.

"Look" I said to Stryker "He clearly has no idea what you are talking about"

"Shut up Wolverine, you don't speak the language"

"You be surprise of what languages I speak" I said in the people's native language

"Whatever" Stryker yells "I'm done kill everybody, no one except him" Stryker says pointing at the leader "Is to survive"

"No way" I growl "They're innocent people"

He grabs the front of my shirt and lifts me up to his face "You will kill them or you will pay, got it?"

"Yes sir" I answer sarcastically "Whatever you say"

"Good" Stryker says throwing me to the floor "Now get to it"

I killed everyone that came across my path, thankfully most people avoided me and I couldn't be bothered going after them, but it still wasn't something I wasn't proud of. I got to the last house and walked in to see two little kids one my age and one younger, the older one stood protectively in front of the younger one and I couldn't bring myself to kill them.

"Hey hey" I said "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

They both nodded slowly

"Look there is someone coming, someone bad you two have to do something for me. Hide in that closet and be as quiet and as still as possible. When we leave I will whistle, do not come out before that and once I do, get to the nearest village as quick as possible, got it?"

"Yes" the older one said quietly

"Good keep each other safe, you'll be fine" I said hoping it was true

After I had that conversation I walked back to Stryker "That's everyone" I said

"Really? Because I don't believe you" He answered

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes" he stated simply before walking into the house with agent zero "Zero check the closet" Stryker ordered

He did and the two kids came tumbling out "Zero shot them" Stryker commands

"No" I reply stepping in front of the kids "This isn't right"

Zero pulls the trigger and I sharply shove the kids out of the way taking the bullet to the stomach. Victor chooses that moment to walk in but doesn't do anything. Zero shots again and I try to jump in front of them but I'm on my knees and ain't fast enough, the kids fall silent.

I stare at them in shock "You're a freaking monster Stryker"

He smiles and says "I try to be" before turning to Victor "Bring him back to base once he calms down"

I look back at the kids and mutter "I'll kill you Stryker, one day"

Victor tries to grab my shoulder but I shrug him off and began the walk back to camp with Victor following quietly behind.

That night Victor is away for a walk and it's Ray, Wade, Fred and me in the barracks. They're playing a poker game and looking at me trying not to get noticed but I know they're looking while I vomit again. The wounds have reopened from yesterday and I rip off my shirt. Grabbing a rough cloth and wiping it across my stomach causing it to rip off my skin. I hear someone say "Go get Victor"

I ignore it and continue to rip my skin with the abrasive cloth as dead people's faces flash through my head. Victor walked in and cursed when he saw me but I didn't really pay attention until he tried to take the cloth out of my hand.

"Go away" I demanded

He denied my request and again tries to take the cloth. I turned around and punched him square in the jaw "F*** off Victor"

As he locked his jaw back into place, realisation of my action dawned on me and I sidestepped Victor who tried to grab me and ran off into the night. After a couple of moments I heard Victor gaining quickly because he was running on all fours. I silently cursed myself for never learning that, when I was tackled. I groaned slightly on impact with the ground but recovered quickly and jumped up throwing a few more punches but Victor quickly stilled me grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to face him.

"I can't do this anymore all the faces and the voices in my head" I said my voice breaking slightly near the end

"I know Oliver, I know" he said softly pulling me into an embrace while I gained control over myself. He gently lifted me up and carried me further away upstream from the camp. "Let's get you cleaned up" he said bringing up a cloth covered in water and wiping it gently across my stomach. I winced slightly as it touched my skin but after it was clean I could feel it healing up. I felt tired but I know I can't sleep with the faces in my head, still that doesn't stop me from yawning

"Come on kid" Victor says picking me up "Let's get you to bed"

"No" I say "No sleep bad dreams"

"You'll be fine"

"No I won't Victor" I say yawning at the end

"Fine then kid" he says seemingly giving up but then he starts rubbing my shoulder and I get sleepier and sleepier until I do fall asleep against Victor's shoulder.

Victor's pov

It hurt me to see Oliver break down much like my little brother did so many years ago but he was right, at the start he may not have thought much of the killing but everyone has their breaking point and I think mine was near too. I knew Stryker wouldn't let us leave easily but I could create some sort of diversion while Oliver escapes and I could escape later because I knew Stryker was afraid of me. Then there was the hard bit where would Oliver go I didn't really want him wandering the world again maybe he could go to James but then we didn't know where he was even thought I had my suspicious. I looked down at Oliver still sleeping against my shoulder not so peacefully and sighed before walking back to camp.

I entered the barracks, thankfully no one was there and there were fresh clothes on the end of Oliver's bed I gently put him on the bed and put a new shirt on him. I began walking away to leave the kid in peace but then something grabbed my hand and I turned to see Oliver staring up at me

"What's the matter kid?"

"People's screams" he replied quietly "Can we sleep in the forest by the stream"

I pondered it for a moment "I don't see why not"

He grinned at me and lead the way out the door. When we were both settled by the stream Oliver sat up and said "I don't know if I can stay here anymore I think Stryker's gone insane over adamantium"

"Yeah you're probably right kid but don't think about that right now just try to sleep"

 ** _Oliver's pov_**

I woke up roughly about 1-2 a.m and looked over at Victor's sleeping figure and felt really bad about doing this. Taking out my piece of paper, I began to write a quick. After I had finished I carefully put it in Victor's jacket pocket, thank god he was a heavy sleeper, then stole away silently into the night.

 ** _Victor's pov_**

I woke up and looked over at Oliver who I half expected not to be there and I was right. I couldn't smell his scent either so I smiled to myself, I had taught him well. When I stood up I heard a slight rustling in my pocket and pulled out a note. It read:

Dear Victor

I'm sorry I left you but I had to. I just couldn't take the killing anymore, I don't want you to think I ditched you and I don't really know where I'm going but I think you should also take a vacation. If you ever want to find me, go back to the base I'll met you when I'm ready, maybe 5-7 years. If I don't remember look under my bed there should be three pieces of paper, burn the one that says ww3 invasion plan because Stryker made me write that for him, ignore the one that says plan to bomb Stryker and leave it there I might use it in the future and lastly at the back there should be a world map with a bunch of places on it if I'm not at any of them I'll most likely be at a school in new york my father wanted me and my brother to go to if we were ever lost or in trouble.I think it called Charles school for gifted something probably children. That's all, goodbye Victor till next time don't go too soft in your old age : )  
-Oliver  
P.s please don't give this to Stryker

-PRESENT

"Whoah whoah whoah buddy, there's no way I wrote that it says 'I'm sorry'" Oliver said

"You did in fact I've still got the note" I said handing it to him

"Well I be damned"

"Hang on a second why didn't you talk about Africa" Logan cut in

"Okay let's see one" Oliver said "1.I killed people 2.I fell in a cannibal hole had to stop me from self harming I guess in a way 4.I ran away like an idiot 5.I couldn't even protected two little kids"

"Oliver" Logan said quietly "You did your best there's nothing you could do to stop them and look on the bright side we can move back to the mansion"

"Hmm back to a mansion of screaming kids, no thanks I'm gonna talk to the professor and see if I can stay in the boat shed"

"Your loss kid, Victor are you gonna come?" Logan asks

"Hmm yeah I might stay round for a couple of weeks but count me out of staying in the mansion I might stay with Oliver I just about had enough of kids"

"Hey" Oliver says looking offended then grinning "I can't blame ya"


	12. Chapter 12

_Time skip back to mansion_

 ** _Oliver pov_**

The professor said yes to sleeping out in the boat shed and Victor and I Set up camp. There was a bed upstairs so I quickly said "Shotgun the couch"

"The couch why not the bed?" Victor asks

"I hate beds starting now" I said looking at an invisible watch on my hand plus "Plus you snore" I said glancing up at him to see his face

"Really"

"Yeah really, god you'd think I'd know"

"That's it you're cold" he said

"What? Dude I'm fairly sure the saying is you're dead"

"No you're cold" he said grabbing me and swinging me over his shoulder

"Where are we going? Wait no come on man I'm sorry"

"Too late for sorry" he said halting to a stop in front of the lake

He tried to throw me in but I jumped over his shoulder and shoved him from behind

"You're right Victor, sorry I'm not sorry" I said right before breaking down laughing

"I'm sorry too" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the water

"Hey it's not that cold"

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah try some" I offer sending a splash of water at his face and then rushing out of the water

He growled and chased after me. I tried to run on all fours but instead I crashed to the ground. He loomed over me grinning "Well" he said "Still can't do that?"

I shook my head slowly standing up my eyes focusing on Victor's grin since he was happy I decided it was time to ask some questions

"Why did you stay at weapon x after Stryker took you from the house"

He sighed "Come on pup, I think it's time I answer a few questions"

After we walked inside and sat down at the table, I spoke up again "So why did you"

"I don't know at the start I figure he'll go after you two if I left. Then I don't really know what happened. For a couple of years I think I let my wild side out then you came so I stayed see what happened"

"Why what was so interesting about me?"

"You don't remember" he said trying not to laugh

"Uh no, not really what happened?"

 ** _Victor's pov_**

"You kinda first came to the base at the worst time of the year, Christmas and Wade was all happy about it been annoying 24/7. Stryker let us have some time off and Wade decided we should throw a party. You came the day of decorating the tree Stryker just walked in with you said you were new to the team and left. I remember you had a huge scowl on your face and Wade decided to throw same tinsel on you to brighten you up but you growled at him instead and asked what the hell he was so happy about and he'd replied it's Christmas.

"You've got to be kidding me, why celebrate Christmas? It's that one day of the year when a really fat stupid house burglar breaks into your home but instead of taking things he gives you things" You said

"Hey hey don't dis Santa he gives you all the things on the Christmas list" Wade said gesturing to the wall

You walked over and looked at it then you looked at me and asked is "Victor the giant cat person"

I jumped up "What did you just call me" I asked growling

But it has no effect on you and you continued "You want catnip for Christmas? What does it make you go high or some thing?"

Next minute I had you smashed up against the wall

"You wanna die kid" I snarled

"I would Pussy kat but you see I really can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't know why not maybe god's sick little joke. If a firing squad didn't kill me I don't think you could now let me go"

"Or what?" I asked

You rested your hands on my shoulders and I thought you were just trying to push me off but then you released your claws and shoved off the wall pushing me to the ground with you on top.

"I get the advantage "you smirked standing up and offering me a hand

"You're just like Jimmy" Wade said finally

"Who?" you asked

"Victor's brother"

"Uh right what happened to him?"

"He left" I said in a deep voice now upset trying to hide it with anger as I walked out the door but you noticed and followed "What you want pup?" I asked

"To talk Victor, I know that you're upset and I'm sorry I stabbed you but in truth you're lucky"

"Oh yeah how you figure that one out" I snarled

"Your brother only left, there's always the possibility he might come back. Mine on the other hand died so now I never been able to say I'm sorry for everything or punch him again"

"My brother's not coming back"

"He will one day, you might not imagine it but brothers stick together through thick and thin no matter what"

 _Present_

"And that's it?" asked Oliver

"Basically"

"I have two questions"

"Ok go for it"

"Ok, number catnip actually work?"

"What?"

"Does it make you purr"

I shot Oliver a glare that even a yeti would back down from

"Alright moving on did I ever go completely animal?" She asked

"Yes"

"When?"

"When you had just turned four, you ran back scared and confused from the beach. Your hands were caked in blood and you wouldn't answer to any of us. You just ran up to your room grabbed something and then left. I thought you were just going to calm down but you didn't return that night so I went looking for you but there was no scent or anything in the end it took me two weeks to find you and even in that short time you had completely gone animal. Your hair had grown a good inch longer and was all shaggy, the top kinda grew out the Logan's did so it stuck out at the back, your canines had grown a bit longer and sharper, your fingernails had sharpened a bit like claws, your shoulders had boarded out, you had more muscle that was more defined and your eyes were dilating as if something would always being attacking you. Not to mention you were totally filthy covered in mud and blood, you had washed your face but there was still grime on it. In fact if not for your scent I probably wouldn't have noticed it was you"

"Did I go back to normal?" he asked

"Yes but It took more time than turning into the animal"

"Why?"

"I don't know why"

 ** _Oliver pov_**

I nod my head slowly "Anything else ya wanna know pup?" Victor asks

I shake my head mauling over what I just heard "Ok pup I'll leave you then" he says

"No wait" I say suddenly

He turns around "Yes?" he asks

"Do...do you think there's any possibility that Gabe may still be alive" I say

Victor looks at me sadly "What have you remembered?"

I turn away for a moment "Gabe's grave when I went back to it it was empty and I smelt Tony and Sabretooth"

He crouches down to my height in front of me "I'm sure if he was alive he would have let us know" Victor said

I look at the floor "But" he continues "If he is alive I swear I will find him"

I nod still looking at the floor. Victor lifts my chin up so I face him "Cheer up pup" He says

"I can't, I can't stop thinking about him ever since I've remembered.I can't stop thinking about it, I mean Victor, he's my brother what would you do if Jimmy died? I say

"I don't know kiddo" Victor answers

"I feel like it's my fault" I continue

Victor looks straight into my eyes "Never think like that" he says "Got it?"

"But he died on my watch" I say standing up and raising my voice slightly

"It wasn't your job to protect him it was mine" Victor says trying to calm me

"You weren't there the job fell to me" I say slightly angry walking straight past Victor and out the door slamming it loudly behind me.

I walk into the forest breathing heavily trying to gain control but I lash out still at the nearest tree. Looking up at the sky I growl deeply "Tony and Sabretooth" I say "I will kill you"

Later that night I wake up with 1 though running through my mind traitor. Gabe was alive and the damn bastard was working for Stryker, worst of all he was there when they put me in that tank.

Victor left later that day saying 'I was to listen to Logan and not do anything stupid'

I nodded my head in reply

"I'll be back in about 3 weeks" he ruffling my hair

I growl playfully before waving goodby .I hadn't told him about the dream and I wasn't because if he brought Gabe back. I was going to destroy him for what he had done.

It had being a day since Victor left, he had helped me find bits of my past that I wanted to know but it didn't help me from feeling like I was missing something. Victor said that once he came back we might go to Africa. I didn't want to but maybe he was right.

I was passing the school greenhouse lost in my thoughts when Storm called out to me

"You bored Oliver?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Go find Logan then, I'm sure he'll help you find something to do he shouldn't be teaching a class"

"Ok" I said "Thanks" I add before turning to walk away

"Oh Oliver"

"Yeah?" I ask looking back

"If you see Jean can you send her out her, I need her help"

"No problem" I say

I walked up towards Logan's room since I had already check the kitchen and his bike was in the garage, this was the last place I could think of unless he was outside. I was about to knock when I heard two voices from within, one was definitely Logan's voice and the other wait is that Jean's voice. I stifled a laugh and leaned against the wall to stop me from falling to the ground in hysterics. Slowly I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

I heard a loud 'Shh' and then Logan ask "Who is it?"

"Best blackmail ever" I said knowing that he could tell I was laughing

"What are you doing?" he asked his voice worried

"Thinking about what Scott would do if he knew about this, in fact I might go tell him and see his reaction" I said heading towards the elevator 'Looks like I found something to do' I thought to myself.

I heard the door open quickly and someone grabbing me yanking me inside before slamming the door shut. I quickly closed my eyes before I could focus on what was happening.

"Why are your eyes shut kid?" Logan asked

"To keep what little innocence I have left" I reply

"Open them"

"You both better be fully dressed"

"We are"

I opened my eyes and looked at Jean

"Hello Mrs Grey, Storm wants you help with something" I said keeping a straight face while she ran past me and through the door. Then I looked up at Logan with an amused look on my face

"What were you doing out there?" He asked

"Storm told me to come find you since I was bored to death wandering the grounds"

"Ok then since you thought that was funny you can be punished"

"Uh no thanks, I think I'm good" I said reaching for the door

"Oh no you don't" he said yanking me back by my shoulder

 _5 minutes later_

"Really are you freaking serious?" I ask standing out by the lake in shorts and a t-shirt

"Yep" Logan say walking up to me "Go"

"Hell no "

He picked up suddenly and dropped in the water "Since you're already wet, go"

I started wading out in the cold water muttering "I hate you" with every step "This is as far as I can stand" I called back

"Start swimming" he answers

I growled but started swimming to about halfway into the lake "Stop" he shouts suddenly

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I ask

"Dodge"

"What?" Then I notice he has a bucket of tennis balls, hell no

"Ready? dodge" he says throwing the first ball.

After 120 minutes of this I finally pulled myself out of the water and collapsed on the ground.

"Wasn't that fun kid" Logan says

I didn't move "Kid?" he asks bending over "You ok?"

My head suddenly shots up "I will be once I get revenge" I say pulling him to the ground and playfully punching him in the arm

"Calm down kid, I'm your guardian since Victor left and you do what I ask"

"I'm tired Logan" I said suddenly

"Of what"

"Of everything, Victor left me with more questions than he answered"

"You'll past it kid just give it time, now anyway it's roughly bedtime, Are you going back to the boats shed?"

"Too far, too tired" I say lazily

"Whatever kid you can stay with me then tonight" he says pulling me to my feet I sway a little but then straighten up and together we walk slowly back to the mansion


	13. Chapter 13

'I need to talk to you both now' the professor says in me and Logan's head

"On our way" Logan replies

We walk into the professor's office "Hello take a seat won't you" the professor says

I collapsed into my chair and rested my head against my hand half asleep. The professor started talking but I blanked it out but I think it was something like this.

"I found a folder this morning basically about Oliver's whole live since he was born to nine and I think these something you two need to see the parents"

Logan looks down at it while I still sleep

"Professor" he says "It says I'm his father and his mother's silverfox, is that true?"

"I think so judging on this and what Victor said, I think you are his father" the professor says

I catch the last bit and snap awake "Whoah,what you just say? He's my father that's impossible there's no freaking way" I half yell while jumping up

"Settle down Oliver" the professor says calmly "You knew it was always a possibility"

"I know I just never wanted to believe it"

"Logan can you wait outside for Oliver, take the folder I want you two to look over it tomorrow"

Logan leaves and the professor turns to me

"What are you scared of?"

"I don't know, I mean it was weird enough having him as a sort of uncle but a dad. All the others have left or tortured me why would he be any different. Anyway why didn't he freak out"

"He's been a father to you for longer than you think. He has always had his theories and has been looking out for you as his own, which you are. I think you should give him a chance"

"But..."

"Just think about it, he's hurt that you don't want a father because he wants to be that. Now just go see him"

I walk out the door without a word and Logan is waiting for me "You okay? he asks

"Yeah just tired, I might go back out to the boathouse"

"Come on kid, don't be stupid you can still stay with me. Let's go"

I'm too tired to fight and just follow him wordlessly into his room.

"I'll sleep on the couch" I say sorta awkwardly

"Here kid" he says tossing me a pillow and a blanket

"Thanks" I reply catching it

I lie down on the couch and the room rests into uncomfortable silence

'Sh*t this is weird' I think to myself as sleep overcame

I had a weird dream a familiar looking woman walking up to me holding a knife "don't worry my child I will soon get my revenge" she says

"who are you?" I ask

"Why silverfox of course"

I wake up to someone slapping my face

"Pi** off" I growl not in the mood.

A hand swiftly slaps me in the back of the head "Don't speak like that"

I glare at Logan angrily "Come here and read this" he says

I sigh and walk over sitting on the bed next to Logan "What I already know some of this stuff why I need to read it"

"Don't argue just read"

"Fine" I groan

 _Folder_

Name: Oliver James (Jimmy) Creed

 **Family**

Mother: Kayla Silverfox

Father: James Logan Howlett

Uncle: Victor Creed

1/2 brother: Gabe Victor Creed

Step father: Sabretooth

Step brother: Tony sabre

 **Occupation**

 **1-4** unemployed

 **5** Canadian army in Iraq and Iran

 **5 1/2** unemployed

 **5 3/4-6 1/2** special forces William Stryker

 **6 1/2-7** unemployed

 **7-9** Stryker again

"So what about it it just a biography" I say

"True but it tells you who you are" he replies

"Not anymore" I growl getting up and leaving the room

I sat moping around the boat shed bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it again and again. About 1/2 an hour later there was a loud banging on the door but I didn't answer and just resumed bouncing the ball because I already knew who was there and didn't want to talk to them. The door opened anyway

"What do you want Logan?" I ask not bothering to look up

"Pack your bags kid we're going to Taiwan on a family holiday

"What are you talking ..." I trailed off when I saw him dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes"

"Right" I said "I'm not going"

"Yes you are, now pack"

"I can't sorry I get plane sickness"

"Since when?"

"And" I added "I have a very important meeting to go to"

"Yeah right I know you're lying, pack I want to leave in 20 minutes"

"Too bad nothing happening"

He leaned down getting in my face "Listen to me you are getting on that plane one way or another the question is do you want it the easy way or the hard way"

I don't move a muscle "Fine then" he growls

I watch him as he picks up my bag of clothes I never bothered unpacking and carried it out the door before returning a couple of minutes later and grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and dragging me out the door

We were sitting on an aeroplane 1 hour later. I was angry at Logan but all I could think about was Silverfox and the dream I think she's going to kill me and I was sorta worried. She seemed so sure of herself as well I looked down at the armrest and saw Logan holding it as if he was going to die.

"Why'd you come on a plane if you are that scared"

"I'm not scared" he replies

"I think the armrest thinks differently"

"I'm not"

"Whatever "

 _Time skip_

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS WE WILL BE LANDING IN TAIWAN IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS"

As I put on my seatbelt I felt a stinging sensation in my wrist traveling up my forearm. I rolled up my sleeve and saw my old serial number tattoo imprinted on my wrist again "oh shit" I muttered yanking down my sleeve quickly

Logan overheard "What's the matter?" he asked

"Uh nothing just turbulence" I lied

We were walking to the hotel which was only a couple of blocks away from the airport when I noticed how hot it was outside damn I was going to have to come up with a good lie to why I couldn't wear t-shirts

As soon as we unpacked Logan grabbed a basketball "Ya wanna have a game?" he asks

"Sure"

We walked over to the courts across the street, the only one is this tiny village

"Ok street rules" I said "First to 21 wins"

He started dribbling the ball towards the goal when I blocked him and stole the ball turned around and just shot from where I was standing amazingly getting a point. Logan was standing there with his mouth slightly open "How the hell did you do that?" he asked

"I got a lot of practise Stryker let me have a basketball hoop in my cell" I say shrugging

As the game continued it got hotter and hotter so absentmindedly I rolled up my sleeves then took a shot letting Logan got a full look at my tattoo Without warning he grabbed me by the ear and pulled me back to our room.

"Ow" I said "What the hell"

"Where did you get that?" He asked

"Get what?" I asked

"This" he said grabbing my wrist and turning it towards me showing the tattoo

"Stryker" I mutter pulling down my sleeve

"You didn't have it last week"

"Yeah I did you just couldn't see it because it was faded from the healing factor,it just appeared on the plane" I said looking away

"Does it mean something"

"I don't know" I mumbled messing with my hands "Maybe"

Police sirens suddenly sound outside and I look at Logan "Where in Taiwan are we" I ask

"Uh" Logan replies

"IS THIS THE VILLAGE WITH THE BAR" I yell

"Maybe" Logan replies

"Some of the villagers will remember me idiot"

"Let's go" Logan says urgently

I grab my backpack and we both jump out the back windows and run down the street

"Come on kid we have to get back to the airport"

 _18 hours later_

We were driving down Route 66 in an old pickup truck and we don't say anything for about an hour until Logan speaks up "Should we stop at this diner?"

I shrug my shoulder in response and we both get out and sit down in a booth. Logan orders a coffee and I sit there lost in my thoughts "You have a nightmare last night kid?" he asks

"Why would you care?"

"I would care because I'm your father"

"No you're not it's been 13 f**king years you weren't my father then you're not my father now and you never will be" I snap smashing my fist on the table

He looks down at me with a sad look and I look away feeling shame. Let's go" he growls standing up expectedly. I stand up ashamed and lead the way out of the diner

"I'm sorry" I say once we in the truck he doesn't reply so I continue "Sabretooth tortured me and Gabe and after that I never wanted or thought I'd have another father again" he still doesn't say anything "Look Logan I know I hurt you and I'm truthfully sorry" he still just stared straight ahead at the road I took a deep breath "Dad, what do you want from me? What do you want me to say?

He looks at me "I want you to trust me to tell me when something is bothering you or when you're scared. I want you to let me be your dad and for you not to hide anymore. I know Victor has always been your father whether you knew it or not and I don't expect you to call me dad but I want you to treat me like someone you can trust. I'm not Sabretooth and you know that I would never hurt you like that"

"That's a long list, where would I start?

"How bout with your nightmare?"

"Silverfox was in it, she threatened me and said she would get revenge, I know it's stupid because I killed her but I thinks she's coming back to kill me"

"Why would she do that plus like you said she's dead"

"Well I only shot her and she has played dead before"

"How do you know" that Logan growls

"I did hack Stryker's database which said Victor killed her but she was still alive and you went crazy and got those I nodded at his hands"

"Never speak of that" he says menacingly at me

"Yes sir but if you hated her after that why you two have me"

"I said enough"

"Ok sorry sir" I say putting my hands up in surrender "where are we going?"

"My cabin"

 _Time skip_

I was looking around Logan's cabin we had arrived about 5 minutes ago and Logan was busy unpacking the few supplies that he had picked up at the locker while I was looking around the only thing out of the ordinary was a kids bedroom I wandered back to Logan "Why do you have a kid's bedroom"

"For you"

"I didn't think you remembered me"

"Oliver I remember you when you were a baby"

"Uh what?"

"Yeah you stayed here with me for about a year and I got your room for when you were older all done up but then your mother took you and I ended back with Stryker who erased my memory which is why I didn't remember you when I saw you when you were four"

"How long have you remembered?"

"Just after Charles told us, everything came back"

"How long are we staying here?" I asked changing the subject

"About 2 weeks I don't want to tell Charles about what happened so we just pretend we're still on holiday"

"Right well what the hell are we going to do in the middle of nowhere"

"Get to know each other better"

I started laughing but then looked at Logan who looked deadly serious "Oh you're not joking" I said and he shook his head

This is how it worked we flipped a coin and whoever got it right got to ask the other person a question

"Remember kid" he said "You've got to answer everything truthfully"

I nod my head as he flips the coin

"Call it" he says

"Tails"

It lands on heads "Alright kid how'd you get in the army the first time and what was it like?"

"I don't actually remember I think it started with the cage in India and the next day after agreeing to the generals offer, we were put on a plane for Iraq had no training or anything was giving a gun and told to run straight into the terrorist base with our backup a good thousand meters behind us monitoring us with cameras. So once we infiltrated the base we were ordered to kill and take three hostage. After that mission we were basically test rats since we were the ones that had to test everything to make sure it was safe"

"Ok call again"

"Heads"

It lands on tails

"Seriously" I groan

"How'd you end up in front of the firing squad?"

"Like I think I already said I attacked that Soldier for cracking a joke about Gabe once he was dead. And since I have awful luck with this game I'm going to sleep'

Logan nods and says "Goodnight"

We headed for the mansion about 2 and a half weeks later. While we were there Logan taught me some hunting skills and such and that was basically it.


	14. Chapter 14

When we got back to the mansion. I found out that Victor had returned

"Hey Jimmy" he said "Hey pup"

I nod in reply and crash on the couch

The next day Victor, Logan and I were up at the mansion carving wood into different shapes with our claws. All of the kids had gone home for the holidays and the teachers were gone too on vacations and visiting family so it was just us in charge of the mansion. And that was pretty lucky before that's when he turned up.

I was up in a second growling furiously and before either Victor or Logan could react I was halfway down the drive. I stopped about 2 meters away from Gabe and we locked eyes, circling each other. He seemed relatively calm while my eyes were dilating like an animals and still growling.

I was about to lunge when Victor tackled me to the ground. Logan stood protectively behind Gabe gripping his shoulders ready to pull him away at any second. Victor nodded at him to take Gabe inside well he still held me down.

"F***ing traitor" I yell after him as he was led away "You will get what's coming to you"

As soon as Gabe and Logan were in the mansion Victor pulled me to my feet still gripping me tightly.

"Let me the f*** go" Victor I say angrily

He shakes me by the shoulders "Get a grip on yourself and if you swear one more time I will punish you"

"Go f*** yourself" I retort "This hasn't got anything to do with you"

"That's it" he growls dragging me back to the boatshed while I try to break away. Unfortunately for me he still manages to get me inside and lock the door before I turn around and shove him to the floor.

"He's a traitor" I say well aware of the rage burning in my eyes "He was there when I experimented on and he just watched"

Victor pushes me off him "He's still family" he growls "And you are not about to fight him" Victor growls deeply

"You can't stop me" I say heading for the door

He grabs my arm and pulls me back "Yes I can and now for your punishment, you have to learn respect pup"

I try to yank away my arm but he has a firm grip pulling me over to the couch and sitting down before pulling me over his knee. It's goes on for seemingly forever, my angry fades at Gabe and grows at Victor

He finally stops and puts me on my feet before handcuffing my hand to his hand "What the heck" I start

"I don't trust you" he finishes

I growl but he ignores me and drags me out the door and up to the mansion. I watch Gabe a snarl on my face while he scratched his arm nervously. I knew I had 3 more punishments waiting for me as I kept lunging at Gabe.

"Why are you here?" I ask finally

"To make amends" he replies

I narrow my eyes "Oh of course" I say sarcastically "Nothing you can possibly say can stop me from killing you"

"Oliver" Victor growls from behind me

I growl back before I get yanked back "Jimmy stay with Gabe in the mansion, Oliver and I will come see you tomorrow once he calms down" Victor says

"I'm totally calm" I say "Just let me go"

Victor rolls his eyes "Yeah right" he says dragging me back down to the boatshed

As soon as we reach the boatshed I turn on Victor. "You have to let me have my revenge"

"Gabe is family, you understand that. I won't let you hurt him"

"What he did is unforgivable"

"You're going to have to find it in yourself to forgive him"

"NO! He watched me get turned into an animal, ….a freak"

Victor grasps my shoulder painfully " .not. "

"Whatever" I mutter pulling away roughly, falling on the couch and turning away from Victor.

The next day Victor takes me back up to the mansion. To my confusion we end up walking towards the danger room.

"Why are we going this way?" I ask

"Gabe requested it"

"And you're listening to him, this might be a trick"

Victor looks at me with a, really are you that idiotic, look. "There are three of us and one of him"

"Right" I say blushing slightly at my stupidity

As we ended the room Victor quickly unlocks the handcuffs then backs out of the room quickly.

"Oi what the?" I start only to cut myself of as I see Gabe walk towards me.

The microphone is the room turns on "Oliver, this was Gabe's idea. Have at him, release your anger"

I pounce as soon as the microphone turns back off. Gabe lets me knock him to the floor. I hit him again and again releasing all my anger. His face becomes all bloody and finally I stop with my fist in mid air. I stopped because I saw my brother's face. It was all bloody and the floor around us was red and this was my doing. I used to protect my brother and here I was knocking him around like I once used to stop people from doing.

I stand up slowly and push my hair out of my eyes. Before reaching down and offering my hand to Gabe. He takes it without hesitation and I pull him up. I notice he now towers over me but I don't care and I raise my eyes to meet his without flinching.

"I'm sorry Oliver" Gabe says "I thought that the operation would help protect you and I didn't have much of a choice anyway. I wasn't myself. I'm truly sorry"

"It doesn't matter anymore" I say looking down at my hand that still held Gabe's. "We're brothers, we've always being brothers regardless of our parentage and we're going to be brothers till the day we die"

Gabe pulls me close to his chest and wraps both arms around me. I put my own arms around him and squeeze tightly before the door opening behind us cause me to pull away quickly.

I turn around blushing as I see Victor and Logan walk through the doors both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Nice going kid" Victor says ruffling up my head before walking over to Gabe and doing the same. Logan goes for a different approach and pulls me towards him and then Victor as he grabs Gabe.

I smiled despite myself and Gabe and myself chanced a look at each other. I'm shocked to see the same expression on his face and then we look up at our fathers who also have the same look on their faces.

We were a family again and we were going to face the rest of our lives as a family.


End file.
